Love is Pure
by ManneVanNecker
Summary: Él,un enviado de Dios,Cardenal e hijo del Santo Padre.Ella objeto de sobreprotección. Porque la unión entre hermanos es incomensurable, sin duda Cesare y Lucrezia lo sabían. A sus ojos, su amor era puro, en ojos de otros era antinatural, era INCESTO
1. Capítulo I: Love and marriage

**Love is pure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Él, un enviado de Dios, Cardenal e hijo del Santo Padre y ella el objeto de su sobreprotección y amor incondicional. Porque la unión entre hermanos es incomensurable, sin duda Cesare y Lucrezia eran un claro ejemplo. A sus ojos, la clase de amor que compartían era pura, quizá a los ojos de otros no era más que antinatural, no era más que Incesto.

**Disclaimer: **Este fanfiction está basado en la serie The Borgias, todos los derechos reservados a Showtime, yo simplemente he tomado el contexto del capítulo The French King (S01e06) y lo he adaptado, desde aquí en adelante la historia comienza a cambiar a mi antojo. La historia es mía, toda la trama ha salido del producto de mis revolucionarías hormonas y la eterna_ ternura y no ternura_ que me provocan estos personajes, por lo que está prohibida la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi previa autorización, demás está aclarar que es mejor que eviten problemas.

* * *

><p>Capítulo I.<p>

**Love and marriage are incompatible.**

* * *

><p>A su corta edad Lucrezia Borgia había vivido una vida satisfactoria, quizá podría considerarse más que satisfactoria, había tenido una vida feliz y placentera en la casa Borgia. Única hija de cuatro hermanos, había gozado del cuidado de su hermano mayor y del amor sincero de su padre. Toda su vida había visto como su familia estaba rodeada del más puro sentimiento, sentimiento que era recibido por ella en abundancia, es por esto que para Lucrezia no era dificil imaginar un matrimonio perfecto, como el amor que se habían tenido, alguna vez, sus padres.<p>

—¿Algún día me casaré, Cesare? —susurró Lucrezia en la cama de su hermano.

Recordaba como si fuese ayer, aquella tibia conversación, a sus cortos doce años, Lucrezia había soñado con una boda desde siempre. Un ajuar cuidadosamente bordado, con una inmaculada blancura y unos hermosos lazos, también había soñado con un velo de perlas. Sería una novia perfecta, todos se lo decían. Con su piel de porcelana, unos ojos que destellaban la inocencia de su ser, una sonrisa tierna y una voz suave, Lucrezia a su edad ya era admirada por la futura belleza en la que se convertiría, incluso Cesare, su hermano, no podía negarse a aquello, por más que quisiera preservar esa belleza para sí.

—Si de mi dependiese, no te casarías jamás —le susurró mientras acunaba en sus brazos aquel delicado cuerpo.

—Pero yo deseo vestir de novia y caminar al altar —suspiró suavemente cerca del oído de su hermano. Este estremeció —. Quiero que mi futuro esposo esté esperando y que tú presidas la ceremonia.

—Lucrezia, aún eres una niña, no me amargues la noche pensando en tu matrimonio —el susurro se extinguió en la última palabra dejando en la boca de Cesare un gusto amargo—. Por ahora déjame disfrutar de la exclusividad de tu amor.

—Cesare —sonrió tiernamente Lucrezia en sus brazos, mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de su hermano —. Jamás podría amar a nadie más que a ti, nunca podría sentir lo que siento cuando me acunas en tus brazos.

Cesare había sido el amor de su infancia y por más que le doliese confesarlo, ya no era más esa niña. Había dejado de serlo el día que el Santo Padre, su padre, había decidido casarla con Giovanni Sforza. Una unión conveniente para la familia Borgia, en la que el Santo Padre se vería beneficiado con la influncia de los Sforza y del amplio poder militar que poseían, sin lugar a dudas, unir a ambas familias significaría más fuerza para el papado de Alessandro VI, pero de muy poco, por no decir, nada se beneficiaría Lucrezia.

A pesar que Giovanni Sforza tenía un linaje soprendente, su apariencia dejaba mucho que desear, dentro de su corazón no había más que el interés por la caza y un desagradable gusto por realizar de la manera más cruel y brutal el acto marital, desgraciadamente más seguido de lo que ella deseaba. Sforza era una persona que aborrecía a los Borgia y se vengaba con ella en cada acto que cometía. A decir verdad, Giovanni no tenía interés en Lucrezia como cualquier otro hubiese tenido, admiraba la belleza de su esposa, pero jamás olvidaba que era una Borgia, así como tampoco olvidaba hacerle la vida miserable cada vez que tenía el poder de hacerlo. El mejor escenario en que cometía su venganza era en el lecho.

—_Signora*_ mia —era lo más aproximado a cariño que había recibido de Giovanni, quien solía ser demasiado cambiante, aunque el latigazo de su indiferencia era lo que más agradaba a Lucrezia.

Sin duda la joven se sentía abrumada y sola, extrañaba la calidez del trato de su familia, sin duda extrañaba los suaves mimos de Cesare. En su nuevo hogar no tenía a quién ocurrir, se sentía sola y sin orientación. Giulia Farnese habría sido de gran ayudar y consuelo, pero la distancia entre su actual residencia y Roma le impedían ver a su querida amiga, de quién no habría podido prescindir de no ser porque ahora que era una mujer casada debía conllevar las labores como anfitriona y como esposa. Los días se volvían tristes, apagados y cada vez la vida de Lucrezia parecía extinguirse en las paredes que las rodeaban, no tardaría en pensar que su hermano la había olvidado. ¿Sería capaz Cesare de olvidarla? Ella no lo hacía, ni un solo segundo. Extrañaba las noches en las que se introducía en la cama tibia de su hermano y se apegaba a su calor, no olvidaba los tiernos abrazos y las agradables caricias que él le entregaba. Cesare era su protector, sabía que en sus brazos jamás estaría en peligro y también sabía que en ningún otros brazos encontraría el consuelo y la protección que este le brindaba.

—Estamos por llegar, _Signora_ Sforza —le avisó el cochero.

De inmediato la palidez de Lucrezia se esfumó tras la estela de un vivaz rostro. Estaba volviendo a casa, estaba volviendo a Cesare. Ansiaba ver a su hermano, escuchar su voz y sentir la calidez de sus abrazos.

—A toda prisa, _per favore _—sonrió.

La llegada de Lucrezia era esperada por su familia. No había visto aquellos familiares rostros desde el día de su boda, ahora les volvía a unir el mismo motivo, Lucrezia esperaba que su pequeño hermano Joffrey no tuviese el mismo destino que ella, a pesar que los motivos del matrimonio de su pequeño hermano no dejaban de ser diferentes. Su padre nuevamente necesitaba una alianza, esta vez la víctima era el más pequeños de sus hijos.

—¡Lucrezia, _cara figlia mia*_! —sonrió Vannozza, madre de Lucrezia.

Estuvieron poniéndose al día una de la otra, extrañándose mutuamente y dándose pequeños mimos. A pesar que extrañaba a su madre con todo el corazón, sus ojos se desviaban a cada instante hacía el umbral del portal. ¿Estaría Cesare en casa? ¿Por qué no la había ido a recibir? ¿La extrañaría? ¿Notaría los cambios ahora que era una mujer casada? ¿La querría igual?

—Sé que estás ansiosa por ver a tu hermano —sonrió Vannozza —, pero él está con tu padre, no tardará en volver a cenar.

Lucrezia corrió como una pequeña niña hacía su antigua habitación. Seguía intacta, tal cual como el último día que había estado allí, a pesar que su último día en la casa Borgia no había dormido en su habitación, sino que lo había hecho en la recamara de su hermano, abrazada a él como la pequeña niña que era, esperaba con ansia el momento de su matrimonio, ahora sin duda las cosas habían cambiado. No podía negar que su esposo no era nada de lo que ella había esperado, la había violentado como tantos otros maridos hacían con sus mujeres, en el lecho marital no tenía piedad por ella, pero aún así resguardaba la esperanza de un futuro mejor que su presente.

Lucrezia extrañaba su vida, porque la que estaba viviendo en esos momentos era un castigo por llevar el apellido Borgia. Extrañaba, también, su centro vital: Cesare, el amor por su hermano la consumía lentamente, no podía imaginar estar más tiempo distante de él y saberse en la misma ciudad, a tan escasos metros, y sin poder verle era algo más que agobiante.

—Si alguien pregunta por mí_, _Micheletto, diles que no estoy disponible hasta después de la boda de mi hermano —sentenció Cesare quién entraba a su estudio.

Cesare, agotado por todo el quehacer que se depositaba sobre sus hombros al ser la mano derecha de su padre, había olvidado que hoy llegaba Lucrezia. Se sentó en su estudio y cerró por un momento sus ojos, intentando desconectarse del mundo. No siendo suficiente aquello, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hasta el jarro con agua y el lavatorio que allí habían dejado, como era de costumbre lavó sus manos y su rostro, dejando recorrer el agua por su contracturado cuello.

—Déjame pasar, Micheletto —sonrió Lucrezia.

—Disculpeme, _Signora_, pero no puedo dejarla entrar sin anunciar su llegada a _Sua Eccellenzza*_ —sentenció mientras se interponía en el camino hacia la puerta.

—_Sua Eccellenzza_ es mi hermano, Micheletto, _per favore_, déjame entrar —insistió Lucrezia.

Micheletto, por miedo a que Cesare le reprendiera más por no dejarla entrar que por hacerlo, decidió que lo mejor sería abrir el paso a Lucrezia, por lo que la dejó libre para entrar.

El corazón de Lucrezia latía ruidosamente, no había sido capaz de esperar que Cesare se dignara aparecer en la casa de su madre, ella necesitaba verle, saber que nada había cambiado, aunque fuese mentira. Quería seguir creyendo que era la _piccola bambina*_ de Cesare, tal como siempre había sido. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a su hermano a torso descubierto no tuvo palabras ni aliento para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese lo que sus ojos estaban observando. A pesar de ser un hombre de Iglesia, Cesare siempre había tenido ambición de ser un soldado, habría sido uno bueno, Lucrezia lo sabía más aún ahora que, el torso que ella había conocido tan bien desde su infancia, se había vuelto más fuerte y firme. Los músculos bien definidos, con una fuerza que antes jamás había notado se lucían ante sus ojos, ojos que ya no eran los de una pequeña niña, sino de una mujer, que a pesar de estar casada, se permitía sentir más de lo debido.

—_Amore mio_—sonrió Cesare al ver a su hermana parada debajo del umbral.

El instante de reconocimiento fue minúsculo, los ojos de Cesare demostraban cuanto la había extrañado, su corazón parecía el golpe de los cascos de un caballo al galope, podía sentir como la intensidad de sus emociones se compactaba en su pecho subiendo a su garganta y dejándole sin palabras. Secó sus manos antes de ir al encuentro de los brazos de su hermana.

—Cesare —susurró al sentir el contacto de su piel.

Lucrezia dejó caer sus manos en la espalda descubierta, rememorando la suavidad del tacto, extrañaba esa conocida piel, su aroma especial, como si estuviese en un suave campo de menta y canela, aquel aroma tan familiar que era capaz de devolverle el sueño. Estaba allí, después de una larga separación, podía sentirlo. Inhaló un sinfín de veces aquel aroma, quería atesorarlo en su memoria y si era posible llevárselo de vuelta a su realidad.

Caminaron juntos por el jardín, ella no dejó de sonreír, ver a Cesare era el mayor placer que había sentido en esos largos meses alejados de su familia.

—Cuéntame ¿Cómo es él? —dijo mientras ayudaba a sentarse a Lucrezia.

Ella no quería hablar de su vida, sería como volver al sufrimiento de la separación, pero los ojos de Cesare parecían ver a través de su alma, como si él pudiese acceder a sus lugares más íntimos, como si entre ellos jamás pudiesen haber secretos, no podían ocultarse nada, no debían hacerlo, pero les gustase o no habían cosas que cambiaron con el matrimonio de Lucrezia, lo que ambos anhelaban era que nada hubiese opacado aquel sentimiento tan puro que los unía.

—Es un caballero —fue todo lo que se limitó a decir.

—¿Un caballero? ¿Qué tipo de caballero? —Lucrezia notó como la voz de Cesare se agravaba y su respiración se hacía irregular.

—Ya sabes, gusta de la caza y de sus dominios —sonrió mientras se acercaba a él con lentitud.

Para Cesare era complicado ser directo con Lucrezia, siempre buscaba con suma delicadeza las palabras que dirigiría a su pequeña hermana, no quería herirla, ni hacerla sentir incomoda, jamás habría hecho algo que pudiese hacerla sentir mal y no quería que en su reencuentro fuese la primera vez.

—Dime… ¿Cumple todas las labores de esposo? —se aventuró a decir.

Lucrezia sabía de lo que hablaba y si de una cosa estaba agradecida y a la vez contrariada era que Giovanni jamás le había puesto un dedo encima, seguía tan inmaculada como la última vez que había dormido con Cesare.

—Si —susurró —, una extraña obsesión con el lecho marital.

La reacción de Cesare no tardó en expresarse, bufó molesto y volvió a mirarla con evidente culpa en sus ojos. Al oír aquellas palabras sintió como si todo el mundo se volviese al caos, como si aún sintiese que Lucrezia era demasiado frágil para las manos de cualquiera.

Lucrezia le pertenecía a él y sólo a él, era su hermana, su protegida, él juró velar por su bienestar y le había fallado, la había dejado en manos de un desalmado desconocido, un hombre que había hecho de ella un objeto, la había dañado y ella había tenido que callar todos sus pesares sin tener un confidente en quien apoyar sus penurias. Abrazó a su hermana con más apego y besó su frente. Su pequeña niña había sufrido tanto que había tenido que enfrentar todo en la más absoluta soledad y él no había sido capaz de estar con ella. No importaba que Lucrezia hubiese cambiado, a los ojos de Cesare siempre sería su pequeña y de él siempre dependería su seguridad.

—No es algo que me agrade, Cesare —alzó su rostro para encontrar el de él —. No soy una buena esposa, pero gracias a Dios mi marido tuvo un accidente a caballo y no ha precisado más de mi compañía.

Los ojos de Lucrezia eran reflejo de su vida dura, comprendía que a pesar de su fragilidad aparente ella había sobrevivido de su dolor con creces, sus ojos lo demostraban, habían cambiado, ya no había pureza como antes, a pesar de ello aún habían rastros de la inocencia que alguna vez se alojó en ellos y Cesare agradeció que a pesar de todo él aún podía ver a través de ellos.

—_Grazie a Dio*_—sonrió Cesare, aunque su rostro aún seguía tenso.

—¿Cuántas doncellas han sucumbido ante mi amado _Cardinale*_? —sonrió Lucrezia mientras sostenía la mano de su hermano como si de ello dependiese su vida.

Cesare alzó el rostro de su amada pequeña y lo dejó tan cerca del suyo como fuese posible, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y se dejó llevar por aquel rostro tan bello y aún inocente. A pesar de todo lo ocurrido, de toda la historia que habían vivido separados no era capaz de creer que ella lo había enfrentado sola, que él realmente había estado separado de ella por tanto tiempo, sentía culpabilidad y remordimiento, pero no podía estar más agradecido al ver que Lucrezia seguía siendo su _piccola bambina_.

—No importa cuántas doncellas existan, jamás… —susurró —, jamás habrá nadie tan perfecta y hermosa, _cara_ Lucrezia.

El corazón de Lucrezia pareció estallar en latidos al sentir aquella entonación de su nombre, aquel sonido dulce que era exhalado por la boca de su hermano, como si fuese un eterno susurro que diese cuerda a su pequeño corazón, incapaz de latir si no sentía aquella voz.

—¿Me amas, Cesare? —dijo suavemente sin romper el hechizo de aquella mirada.

—Siempre —susurró sin dejar de mirar aquellos grandes ojos que estaban anhelantes de una respuesta —. ¿Tú me amas?

—Con cada respiro—sonrió ella al sentir las manos de su hermano sobre su rostro.

La unión de ambos era albergada en lo más profundo de cada ser, era una complementariedad perfecta. En su centro no existía diferencia entre quién era quién, sentían pertenecerse al otro sin importar en qué condiciones hubiesen nacido, sin importar que hubiese en su historia, ellos sabían que si al otro le ocurriese algo, no podrían vivir sin compensarlo. Esa era la sensación que Cesare guardaba en su interior. No podría vivir sin compensarle a Lucrezia todo el daño que Giovanni Sforza le había hecho.

En ese divino momento, Lucrezia guardó para sí los detalles de su matrimonio, no le contó a Cesare sobre Paolo, no él tampoco quiso hablar de Úrsula, ambos silenciaron aquellos momentos de felicidad simplemente porque en comparación con el hecho de estar juntos parecían ínfimos.

—¿Cómo está tu corazón? —susurró Lucrezia que se había sentado al lado de Cesare.

—Está roto —respondió casi en un hilo de voz —, por una monja.

—Como Eloise —sonrió Lucrezia.

—No, no como Eloise, esto es algo pasajero, no habrá otro amor como Abelard y Eloise, no habrá otro como el nuestro —sonrió por cortesía Cesare.

—¿Quién es?

—No tiene importancia al lado de tu presencia aquí —acercó su frente a la de su hermana, la distancia entre ellos era casi imperceptible.

Lucrezia pensó lo mismo de Paolo, aquel muchacho tan dulce que le había entregado los únicos momentos gratos de su matrimonio, no parecía trascendente cuando Cesare la acunaba en sus brazos.

—¿Por qué te amaré tanto? —susurró Lucrezia.

Cesare sonrió ante las preguntas de Lucrezia, siempre tan directa con ellas y a la vez tan inocentes que no pareciesen ser entregadas con intención.

—Porque tú y yo debimos haber nacido como uno solo —susurró Cesare, mientras acariciaba la nariz de Lucrezia con la suya.

Una risa traviesa salió de la boca de ella, sus adorables ojos volvieron a brillar y sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave carmesí que le recordó el atardecer de Roma. Cesare no era capaz de precisar si podría soportar más esa distancia de sus rostros, hacía demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que sus labios se posaron sobre los de Lucrezia, pero aún atesoraba aquel contacto como el más certero en su corazón, pero ya no podía hacer más, no podía ocultar la ansiedad que sentía por esos brazos, por esos labios y por todo lo que era ese ángel que estaba frente a él.

Tomó suavemente el rostro de su hermana, de la propia sangre de su sangre, algo que nunca les había importado, y la besó sin más.

Los cálidos labios de Lucrezia respondieron a aquel beso como todo su cuerpo anhelaba responder ante el tacto de Cesare: sin mesura. Besó aquellos labios mientras todo su cuerpo se sentía acunado por Cesare, él la acercó más a sí, rodenadola por la cintura y se dejó llevar por aquella sensación exquisita de plenitud, como si no desease romper aquel contacto, como si fuese tan vital como el aire en sus pulmones, entonces fue cuando se separó de ella.

Con suavidad acarició el rostro de Lucrezia, quién estaba absolutamente ruborizada y con un brillo en sus ojos tan especial que parecía que estos centellearan. Claramente ella había sentido lo mismo, exactamente esa sensación de pertenencia única.

—_Ti amo con tutto il cuore e la mia anima sarà sempre vostra*_ —susurró Cesare, antes de volver a apoderarse de esos labios como si el mundo fuese a terminar cuando el contacto de estos hubiese sido terminado.

Fue entonces cuando Lucrezia se acercó aún más al cuerpo de Cesare, aumentando así el contacto, sintiendo la fuerza de sus brazos entorno a ella. Cada músculo de Cesare que la acogía producía una sensación de agitación desesperada, como si dentro de ella hubiese algo más que deseaba salir. Un ser descontrolado que exigía más de su hermano.

* * *

><p><strong>*Signora mia:<strong> Así como se utiliza My Lady en inglés en italiano es Signora para una mujer casada o Signorina, para una mujer soltera. En la Italia de la época es de uso común así tanto como el titulo nobiliario.

***Cara Figlia mia:** Querida hija mia.

***Sua Eccellenzza:** Su excelencia, así se le llama a los Cardenales.

***Grazie a Dio:** Gracias a Dios.

***Cardinale:** Cardenal en Italiano.

***Ti amo con tutto il cuore e la mia anima sarà sempre vostra:** Te amo con todo el corazón y mi alma será siempre tuya. (se utiliza _vostra_ en vez de_ tua_ porque bajo el contexto de la época toda declaración era hecha con ceremonia)

* * *

><p><em>Hola chics.<em>

_Estoy muy feliz de que esta Categoría se haya inaugurado, porque de verdad que la necesitaba, lo bueno es que Fanfiction sólo tardó un par de semanas en responder mi pedido y me sentí realmente feliz de que lo hicieran._

_Como ven he agregado frases en Italiano, aprovecho mis clases en la Universidad, que a todo esto me fue maravillosamente en el ramo y ahora tomaré el nivel II y último._

_Bien, como ven de ahora en adelante cambiaré los sucesos, no pude ceñirme completamente al área historica, principalmente porque hay detalles que la Serie ha impuesto y que no eran exactamente así, me refiero a Giovanni Sforza, pero bueno, lo que si tengo claro es que no pude soportar una temporada sin INCESTO._

_Así que Team Incest está para quedarse._

_Comenzaré con encuentros tiernos, algo de drama tipico de la época y de la serie, para adentrarme en lo que mi mente imagina: INCESTO. I-N-C-E-S-T-O(8)_

_Cariños para todos los que leen el Fandom o que en general leen mis historias._

_Cariños._

**_Manne Van Necker_**


	2. Capítulo II:Non posso vivire senza di te

**Love is pure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Él, un enviado de Dios, Cardenal e hijo del Santo Padre y ella el objeto de su sobreprotección y amor incondicional. Porque la unión entre hermanos es inconmensurable, sin duda Cesare y Lucrezia eran un claro ejemplo. A sus ojos, la clase de amor que compartían era pura, quizá a los ojos de otros no era más que antinatural, no era más que Incesto.

**Disclaimer: **Este fanfiction está basado en la serie The Borgias, todos los derechos reservados a Showtime, yo simplemente he tomado el contexto del capítulo The French King (S01e06) y lo he adaptado, desde aquí en adelante la historia comienza a cambiar a mi antojo. La historia es mía, toda la trama ha salido del producto de mis revolucionarías hormonas y la eterna ternura que me provocan estos personajes, por lo que está prohibida la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi previa autorización, demás está aclarar que es mejor que eviten problemas.

* * *

><p>Capítulo II.<p>

**Non posso vivire senza di te.**

* * *

><p>Lucrezia podría haberle dicho a su hermano que no había pasado nada con su marido, podría fingir que no le había tocado un solo pelo, pero ella sabía que se mentía a sí misma, tanto como a su hermano. Intentó no pensar en aquel desagradable encuentro, se concentró en no pensar.<p>

—_Cara mía_ —susurró Cesare en su cuello mientras lo recorría a besos —, ¡Oh, _piccola mia_! —dijo posando un beso necesitado detrás de su lóbulo.

Lucrezia sintió el estremecimiento desde el mismo nacimiento de aquel osado beso hasta su bajo vientre. Intentó negarse a esas caricias, pero sabía que las necesitaba. Requería de aquellas manos recorriendo su cuello, su rostro, valorando cada una de sus cualidades.

—Cesare —susurró Lucreiza en un ahogo necesitado —, Cesare —volvió a gemir.

Él no podía negarse a aquellos susurros, aquella voz tan dulce como la mismísima miel, aquellas manos tan suaves recorriendo su espalda, esos besos y caricias tan llenos de deseo y amor.

—Cesare —logró decir con cordura Lucrezia.

Fue entonces cuando Cesare se detuvo. Se alejó lo suficiente para verla a los ojos sin soltar la cintura de su hermana, sin querer terminar aquella magia y aquel deseo desatado que se apoderaba tormentosamente de su entrepierna.

—_Che cosa ha sucesso, Sorella mia*?_ —dijo con una voz aleonada, arrastrada por el deseo.

—Detente —dijo sin mirarle a los ojos, porque sabía que si se veía reflejada en esos ojos cegados por el deseo no podría negarse a llevar más allá las tentadoras caricias.

—No puedo —susurró Cesare —. _Non posso, amore mio*._

—Tenemos que poder —dijo Lucrezia besando suavemente los labios de su hermano —. Siempre han sido caricias, siempre te he amado, Cesare, pero no puedo hacernos esto.

—¿Amarnos? —susurró Cesare.

—No, no es eso, sabes que te amo más que a mi vida misma, pero no puedo negarnos el placer de llegar al cielo, en la bondad infinita de nuestro señor —susurró ella, temerosa y creyente como la habían educado.

—¿Es eso? —sonrió Cesare apegándola al punto de rozar los labios de Lucrezia con los suyos.

—Si —dijo ella intentando alejarse, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad.

—Soy un _Cardinale di Roma, figlio di Alessandro VI il Papa, sono un uomo di Dio, cara Lucrezia*_ —sonrió de medio lado —. No hay pecado entre nosotros, _sorella*_.

—El incesto es un pecado grave —susurró ella mientras observaba la ancha espalda, los músculos tonificados y la presión de su vientre al ver aquel cuerpo.

—El amor es lo que importa, y yo te amo Lucrezia, _ti amo con tutta la mia vita*_ —susurró.

El corazón de Lucrezia comenzó a latir estrepitosamente, quería salir de su pecho, en cada latido sentía la pasión aumentar. Era amor, ella lo sentía, se amaban sin importar que sangre corriese por sus venas, no importaba si eran padre e hija, hermanos, o cualquier parentesco que pudiese ser determinante, a ellos no le importaba, se amaban y Lucrezia no podía negarse, pero tampoco podía hacerle daño a Cesare.

—_Non posso_ —susurró ella —. Te haría daño, te haría un mal, a tu alma —se separó con todas sus fuerzas de él y se marchó dejándole allí.

Se arregló sus faldas y acomodó su cabello. Caminó lo más rápido posible hacía su carruaje, no podía dudar un solo segundo o caería en los brazos de su hermano irremediablemente y no podría salir de allí jamás. Era un deseo fogoso que aún se mantenía presionando su intimidad, exigiendo ser acariciada con apremio y sin descanso. Las imágenes tentadoras que se formaron en su imaginación la tensaron. Aquel asiento de terciopelo, suave como la piel de Cesare, no fue de gran ayuda cuando intentaba controlarse a sí misma, su respiración entrecortada, sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios rojos eran claro reflejo del deseo que la carcomía por dentro.

—Micheletto —gritó Cesare en su habitación, mientras peinaba su cabello —. ¡Micheletto!

—_Sua Eccellenzza_ —dijo el sirviente.

—Tráeme vino, el mejor de la reserva —dijo intentando controlar su respiración.

Sin cuestionamientos Micheletto obedeció abandonando la habitación de su amo.

Cesare no podía mantener el control, su hermana siempre tan delicada y dulce, se había convertido en una mujer de deseo, de una fogosidad incalculable, despertaba en él todo anhelo de un enamorado, incrementaba su amor al ver cuánto estaba dispuesto a sacrificar por cuidar de él. Con sus pequeñas manitas recorriendo su espalda, aquel recuerdo del roce tan necesitado y exigente lo hizo estremecer. Era una mujer excepcional, era única y la amaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero no estaba dispuesto a negarse a ella, no del todo y menos después de sentirla tan cerca.

El matrimonio de Jioffre se celebró por todo lo alto, tenían invitadas a todas las familias influyentes de Roma y de los reinados de Italia, Florencia, Venecia, Nápoles, entre otros. Muchos de los invitados no ocultaron su aversión al actual papado, pero no rechazaron la invitación por el simple hecho de ver la ceremonia y la fiesta. Jioffre comprendió el motivo de su matrimonio y lo aceptó sin más, la joven que tendría por esposa era guapa y aunque era mayor que él, no podía negar que se sentía con la necesidad de sentirse mayor a sus ojos.

Lucrezia había retocado su peinado habitual, aunque aún no se acostumbraba a llevarlo tomado, prefería llevarlo como las doncellas, pero al ser una mujer casada debía limitarse a llevar un moño envuelto en una malla. Se sentó al lado de su madre, Vannozza y al lado de Juan, su otro hermano. Se sentía cómoda con su puesto en la mesa ceremonial, pero a pesar de estar distante a Cesare, podía sentir su mirada clavada en ella.

—¿Bailas, hermana mía? —sonrió Juan.

—Por supuesto —respondió Lucrezia.

Juan había fijado sus ojos en la mujer de su hermano, la novia de Jioffre era guapa y él no podía negarlo, por lo que mientras bailaba la observaba en la mesa y de vez en cuanto intercambiaban una mirada.

Lucrezia era ligera de pies, poseía una gracia única, puesto que mezclaba la inocencia con la seducción, era un placer verla bailar. Giulia le había enseñado a manejar a los hombres con el atractivo de su rostro y la manipulación se hacía fácil cuando utilizaba su tentadora mirada, ningún hombre podría evitar someterse ante la intensa mezcla de tentación y decencia que poseía Lucrezia. Cesare lo sabía bien, él había caído mucho antes que esa flor mostrase sus atributos.

—¿Qué cosa te sucede, Cesare? —susurró Alessandro VI.

—_Niente*_, Santo Padre —respondió y luego bebió de su copa sin quitarle los ojos a su hermana.

—No me digas que nada, Cesare, figlio mio te conozco demasiado y sé que algo te perturba —insistió Alessandro VI mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de su hijo—, ¿será esa monja? ¿Úrsula se llamaba?

Cesare se silenció ante el recuerdo de Úrsula, ella no era más que cenizas frías al lado del fuego ardiente que le producía el amor por Lucrezia.

Giulia estaba sentada en el regazo de Alessandro VI y conociendo a Lucrezia como si fuese su propia hija, sabía que algo ocurría entre Lucrezia y Cesare, aunque jamás imaginaría el verdadero trasfondo de los sentimientos de aquellos hermanos.

—Es Sforza —respondió con una verdad a medias —, el esposo de Lucrezia, no me gusta como la trata.

Alessandro VI no se sorprendió, hacía noches llevaba soñando con su pequeña hija, sabía que algo andaba mal, su conciencia no le había dejado tranquilo desde que enlazó a Lucrezia con Giovanni.

—¿Sabes algo de eso? —dejó su copa sobre la mesa —. ¿Lucrezia te ha dicho algo?

Cesare pensó en su encuentro, en el respirar de su hermana sobre su pecho, en aquella exquisita esencia de flores, una mezcla de lavanda y su aroma natural. Tragó saliva intentando que aquel nudo cediese, pero le fue imposible.

—No mucho, pero en los días de su estadía, me encargaré de eso, Santo Padre —dijo mientras veía como Lucrezia le sonreía a Juan.

Como una mujer casada, Lucrezia podía marcharse del festín cuando deseara, ella hubiese anhelado quedarse más tiempo, pero el sueño parecía apoderarse de ella con la misma facilidad que si fuese una doncella, por lo que mandó a llamar al mozo para que preparase su carruaje.

—Madre —sonrió una vez que Juan la dejó en su asiento —. Estoy algo cansada, prefiero retirarme antes que me quede dormida aquí.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —sonrió Vannozza —, el nuevo palacio de tu hermano tiene dispuestas muchas estancias, es más la tuya ya está dispuesta.

Lucrezia no quería dormir en el mismo palacio que Cesare, sabía que el deseo la consumiría, lo tenía tan claro como la vertiente favorita de los terrenos Sforza de los que era señora. No dudaba que él la buscaría, así como tampoco ella dudaba que a mitad de la noche iría en la búsqueda de Cesare. Lucrezia no era la santa que todo el mundo creía, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie y a pesar de ser pura de corazón, no se negaba a las únicas sensaciones que Cesare le había provocado. Se iba por cuidarse de ella misma más que de Cesare.

—Sólo deseo estar en casa —sonrió Lucrezia —, deseo pasar todo el tiempo posible allí.

Vannozza posó su mano en el rostro de su dulce hija.

—Si es así —sonrió —, te acompañaré.

—Nada me haría más feliz —respondió.

Se despidieron de sus familiares, Vannozza no le dirigió la palabra a Alessandro VI a pesar que este le extendió la mano, todo el mundo sabía el por qué. Giulia no se sintió ofendida con el gesto, pero aún así, intentó mantenerse al margen. Cuando Lucrezia se despidió de Cesare, este aceptó su extendida mano y la besó, pero luego de eso la acercó para sí. El sonrojo de las mejillas de ella le parecía exquisito, levantó el rostro de ella y depositó un inocente beso en la frente.

Toda la gente estaba pendiente de aquello, siempre había corrido rumores que los Borgias eran una mala familia, partiendo de la base que Vannozza era una cortesana que había dejado a su esposo por Alessandro VI, hasta que el mismísimo Papa había mantenido relaciones íntimas con Lucrezia. Los cotilleos no paraban allí, eran mucho más agresivos, por lo que cuando Cesare tomó así a Lucrezia todo el salón se calló.

—¿Qué fue eso? —le susurró molesto Alessandro VI a Cesare.

—Una despedida de un hermano que ama a su hermana —le respondió seriamente.

—Ten más cuidado —sentenció Alessandro VI —, puede que nosotros veamos bien ese cariño que tienes a Lucrezia, pero el resto utilizará cualquier cosa en mi contra.

—No es cariño, es amor —dijo secamente soltándose del brazo de su padre.

Alessandro VI vio como Cesare se marchaba presurosamente del salón, estaba molesto con su hijo, no había reparado en lo que la gente diría, pero a Cesare le importaba un comino.

—Déjale —susurró Giulia —, él necesita un descanso.

—Un Borgia no descansa —gruñó.

Cesare buscó a Lucrezia en las habitaciones familiares dispuestas en el palacio de su hermano, pero no encontró a nadie, todas las personas estaban en el salón disfrutando de la comida, de la música y del abundante vino.

—¿Qué busca _Sua Eccellenzza_? —dijo una sirvienta.

—¿Ha visto usted a mi hermana Lucrezia?

—Ella y su madre se han marchado en un carruaje —sonrió la sirvienta.

—_Grazie_ —respondió Cesare.

Lucrezia llegó exhausta, no por el baile ni por la fiesta, sino por todos los sentimientos contenidos durante el festín. Soportar la presencia de Cesare, desearle al punto de sentirse vacía sin él, era algo que no podía permitirse y que deseaba con toda su alma. La sirvienta le destrenzó su larga cabellera, la vistió y se marchó, dejándola sola en esa inmensa estancia. Sola con su deseo indómito por Cesare se aovilló en su lecho hasta conciliar el esquivo sueño.

—Micheletto —gruñó Cesare.

—Detrás de usted, _Sua Eccellenzza _—respondió.

—Quédate aquí y no te muevas a menos que necesite de alguna alerta —ordenó Cesare.

—Como desee _Sua Eccellenzza_ —dijo Micheletto quedándose de pie en la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

Cesare caminó despacio, por más que su cuerpo desease correr hacía la estancia de Lucrezia. Intentó abrir la puerta sin emitir ni el más mínimo sonido que pudiese perturbar el silencio del palacio Borgia. Entró en aquella habitación, en la que había estado muchísimas veces, pero en la que ahora se sentía un extraño y, a tientas, buscó el lecho de su amada. Con un suspiro de Lucrezia, Cesare pareció sentirse invitado a entrar en él.

La suave mano de Cesare se posó en el rostro de su hermana, acarició aquella suave piel hasta que vio como Lucrezia abría sus ojos.

—Silencio —susurró Cesare.

Lucrezia al reconocer su voz no gritó, pero en su interior parecía haber una muchedumbre gritando todos sus anhelos más oscuros y poco decorosos.

—¡Cesare! —chilló sorprendida.

En respuesta de aquella exclamación, él se adueñó de su boca sin darle descanso. Besó aquellos labios húmedos y ansiosos de él como si fuese la última vez que lo hacía, tomó la nuca de Lucrezia y apegó más aquel rostro a sus labios ávidos de más caricias. Recorrió con su lengua cada espacio libre de la boca de su amada, impidiéndole respirar. Cuando ambos, necesitados de aire, se separaron extrañaron el íntimo contacto.

Esta vez era Lucrezia quién estaba desprovista de todo su ropaje común, estaba vestida con una simple camisola de lino, mientras que Cesare se encontraba con sus ropajes de Cardenal.

—Cesare —susurró ella antes de acercarse a su hermano.

Entre besos y caricias necesitadas, Lucrezia despojó de la ropa molesta que cargaba Cesare, disfrutando de la suavidad del tacto de sus músculos firmes. Así mismo, su hermano la dejó desnuda en su propio lecho, disfrutando de la vista de aquellos firmes pechos.

Acarició la cima de ellos, jugueteando, con su boca caliente y con su lengua, el pezón erecto de Lucrezia. Los gimoteos producto de las punzantes sensaciones de placer, eran la música más agradable que podría haber sentido. Cesare recorrió a besos todo el abdomen y bajo vientre de Lucrezia, mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su espesa cabellera, exigiéndole que volviese a su boca necesitada de él.

Una vez que ambos cuerpos desnudos y anhelantes de placer estuvieron piel contra piel, Lucrezia sintió la imponente presión del miembro de su hermano, este descansaba en la entrada de su intimidad, mientras Cesare recorría el nacimiento de sus senos y mordisqueaba la punta de sus pezones.

—Ti amo —gimió mientras tocaba la tensa intimidad de Lucrezia.

Ella enloqueció cuando Cesare, lleno de experiencia, se apoderó de su zona más sensible, haciéndole arquear su espalda, invitándole a ingresar en ella. Introdujo un dedo sintiendo la hinchazón húmeda que era Lucrezia, sintiendo como cada pared de ella se presionaba contra aquel dedo, ingresó otro más y se deleitó al oírla gemir de placer. Él estaba castigándola, ella lo sabía bien, pero ya no podría soportar más tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ella, por lo mismo le exigió con un gemido que de una vez por todas consumara el anhelo apremiante de sentirse uno, y él así lo hizo.

Abriéndose paso con su miembro, se apoderó de esa indómita zona de su hermana, cada centímetro de ella parecía estrecharse más en torno a él, la humedad y calor le daban la bienvenida y le incitaban a conquistarla, por lo que la embistió con fiereza.

Lucrezia parecía desvanecer en brazos de su Cesare quién aumentaba la frecuencia de cada estocada al punto de dejarla sin aire, acercó el cuerpo de Cesare hacía ella y besó sin cuidado a su hermano, recorrió con sus manos la espalda de él hasta llegar a sus firmes nalgas, lo invitó a disfrutar más de ella cuando posó sus manos allí. Cesare loco de placer continuó aquella danza hasta que sus agarrotados músculos parecían no acompañarle en el intenso placer. Poco antes que la energía de él se agotase, Lucrezia sintió un hormigueo intenso por todo su cuerpo, el culminé del placer y del éxtasis parecía adueñarse de ella al punto de impedirle pensar, fue entonces cuando su cuerpo quedó sin fuerzas en el lecho. Una vez que ella perdió el control de sí, el punto de placer llegó al máximo, con un par de estocadas que llegaron al punto más intimo de Lucrezia, Cesare desfalleció sobre ella, sintiendo el calor de ambos cuerpos y uniendo el sudor de ambos como propio.

Ninguno de ellos había alcanzado ese nivel de placer en otros brazos. Sólo entonces supieron que jamás podrían estar sin el otro, comprendieron que no podrían soportar que otras manos les tocasen, ni mucho menos imaginar a su amado en brazos de otro. Sintieron la exclusividad de su amor y de sus deseos, no dudaron en reconocerse como propiedad del otro, así como tampoco dudaron en saber que desde ese instante jamás podrían verse en un salón sin desear repetir el magnífico encuentro.

—_Ti amo, amore mio_ —susurró Cesare mientras abrazaba a Lucrezia.

—_Sono tua_ _per sempre_ —respondió ella aún agotada de placer —. _Non posso vivire senza di te*._

* * *

><p><em>*<em>_**Che cosa ha sucesso, Sorella mia?:**__ Que cosa ha ocurrido, hermana mía?_

*_**Non posso, amore mio:**__ No puedo amor mío._

_*__**Cardinale di Roma, figlio di Alessandro VI il Papa, sono un uomo di Dio, cara Lucrezia:**__ Cardenal de Roma, Hijo de Alessandro VI el Papa, soy un hombre de Dios, querida Lucrezia._

_*__**Sorella:**__ Hermana._

*_**ti amo con tutta la mia vita**__: Te amo con toda mi vida._

_*__**Niente:**__ Nada._

_*__**Sono tua per sempre, non posso vivire senza di te**__: Soy tuya por siempre, no puedo vivir sin ti._

* * *

><p><em>Hola chicas <em>

_Me alegra poder dejarles un nuevo capítulo de mi locurita._

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_Cariños_

**_Manne Van Necker_**


	3. Capítulo III: I temori di Papa

**Love is pure.**

**Summary:** Él, un enviado de Dios, Cardenal e hijo del Santo Padre y ella el objeto de su sobreprotección y amor incondicional. Porque la unión entre hermanos es inconmensurable, sin duda Cesare y Lucrezia eran un claro ejemplo. A sus ojos, la clase de amor que compartían era pura, quizá a los ojos de otros no era más que antinatural, no era más que Incesto.

**Disclaimer:**Este fanfiction está basado en la serie The Borgias, todos los derechos reservados a Showtime, yo simplemente he tomado el contexto del capítulo The French King (S01e06) y lo he adaptado, desde aquí en adelante la historia comienza a cambiar a mi antojo. La historia es mía, toda la trama ha salido del producto de mis revolucionarías hormonas y la eterna ternura que me provocan estos personajes, por lo que está prohibida la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi previa autorización, demás está aclarar que es mejor que eviten problemas.

* * *

><p>Capítulo III.<p>

**I timori di ****Papa**

* * *

><p><em>Previamente en Love Is Pure:<em>

_Lucrezia ha decidido alejarse de su hermano a pesar de amarlo intensamente, el miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir con su alma fue más fuerte y decidió que lo mejor sería negar aquel sentimiento intenso. Cesare, no era capaz de comprender por qué su hermana decidió aquello, él la amaba y claramente no veía nada de malo en eso. Visita su habitación y consuma aquel amor ferviente, sin miedos ni prejuicios._

* * *

><p>Cesare despertó esa mañana con las ansias de encontrarse en la habitación de su hermana y corroborar que nada de lo ocurrido anoche era un sueño. Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio el brillo del sol matutino colándose por el cortinaje. Si, había estado toda la noche en la habitación de Lucrezia, nada había sido un sueño. Cuando volteó para encontrarse con su hermana, vio que el lecho estaba vacío.<p>

—¡Micheletto! —gritó de inmediato.

El fiel sirviente, que había estado toda la noche cuidando la puerta de los enamorados, escuchó el llamado de su señor y de inmediato acudió a él.

—¿Dónde está Lucrezia? —continuó gritando.

—Ha salido temprano, _Sua Eccellenzza _—aclaró su garganta —. _Sua madre_ ha venido a buscarla, porque ha recibido una misiva urgente de parte de su marido, Sforza, al parecer ha debido viajar a primera hora.

Cesare sintió como un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones se mezclaban en su interior con un solo propósito: Estallar intensamente. Se recriminó el hecho de haber sido incapaz de despertarse, pensó en regañar a Micheletto por no despertarle, pero comprendió a tiempo, que mientras más pensaba, más tiempo perdía, por lo que se levantó de la cama, pidió que trajesen agua y le bañaron rápidamente. Había terminado de asearse cuando vio a su madre de pie en el umbral.

El aspecto de Vannozza era suficiente para que Cesare lo interpretara, para ella el amor entre hermanos era válido y jamás había dudado de aquel sentimiento puro, mucho menos del corazón de Lucrezia, aún así, conocía los deseos del hombre, y sabía que muchas veces no se detendrían por los lazos sanguíneos. Esa mañana lo había comprobado, estaba segura que había sido diferente, algo en Lucrezia le advertía que el nivel de amor había traspasado lo permitido.

—_Buongiorno_—dijo Cesare, acercándose a besar a su madre.

Vannozza miró a Micheletto, quién comprendió sin más que debía marcharse. Una vez a solas, se armó de valor para enfrentar a su hijo, caminó de un lado a otro, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar la incómoda conversación.

—Veo que has vuelto a tus antiguas costumbres, aunque en otras ocasiones era Lucrezia quién se iba a dormir contigo —observó a Cesare quién terminaba de arreglar sus ropas —. ¿Por qué te marchaste de la boda de tu hermano?

Cesare comprendió que su madre no estaba allí con la intención de preguntarle aquello, sino que buscaba saber qué había ocurrido esa noche, entre Lucrezia y él. Sabía que Vannozza jamás aprobaría la relación entre hermanos, no de esa manera, en esos momentos el único con poder de absolver una situación como esta era su padre, pero con todo el problema que tenía en el Concilio hablarle de esto, sería otra bomba para su Papado. Por ahora, lo mejor era mantenerlo en secreto.

—Gioffrey no se irá, pero Lucrezia si y sabes que no soporto la idea de haberla entregado como señuelo para mantener a los Sforza de nuestro lado —gruñó al mencionar a Sforza —, ha perdido su inocencia, su mirada tranquila, dejó de ser una niña y…

—Y ahora es una respetable mujer casada que no debe dormir con otro hombre que no sea su esposo —sentenció Vannozza.

—¿Incluso si ese hombre es su hermano con quién ha dormido desde que tenía dos años? —miró atentamente a su madre para encontrarla con el ceño fruncido.

—Las cosas han cambiado, Cesare, no puedes pretender que no se nos haga evidente a todos, además sabes que si alguna de las criadas llegase a hablar de lo acontecido, nadie comprendería tus verdaderas intenciones con tu hermana —le criticó —. No olvides que si esto llega a los oídos del Concilio el más perjudicado en todo esto sería tu padre.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! —suspiró Cesare —. Madre, no tienes nada que temer al respecto, Lucrezia y yo seguimos sintiendo ese amor puro del que te sentías orgullosa.

De cierta manera lo que Cesare había declarado a su madre no era una mentira, él amaba a su hermana de la misma manera que había hecho cuando la tuvo en sus brazos. Sus intenciones al consumar ese amor no habían sido más que consecuencias de ese sentimiento tan intenso.

—¿Me puedes explicar, entonces, por qué ha estado tu sirviente cuidando toda la noche la puerta de tu hermana? —alzó la voz.

—Madre —la abrazó —. No puedo creer que tú estés ensuciando tus pensamientos con semejante idea. He dejado a Micheletto en la puerta porque últimamente han agredido a nuestra familia con tal que el Papado se ensucie aún más, ya te he contado de lo que fue capaz el _Cardinale Orsini_, quiso asesinar a mi padre y creo que no es necesario recordarte que planeaba asesinar a toda la familia Borgia. Pues no dejaré que eso ocurra, Micheletto es un hombre de confianza quién protegería mi alma incluso si le costase la suya.

No muy convencida del todo, Vannozza dejó marchar a su hijo, no sin antes advertirle que tuviese más cuidado para la próxima vez, porque si esto llegase a los oídos de la familia Sforza, la única que pagaría las consecuencias sería Lucrezia.

La sola idea hizo que le hirviese la sangre, Cesare no soportaba aquellas imágenes que el mismo demonio había puesto en su mente, no era capaz de imaginar a Lucrezia en brazos de Sforza, mucho menos si este le agredía. Decidido, envió a Micheletto a preparar su carroza porque planeaba viajar a casa de los Sforza. Iría de visita a la casa de su cuñado con la intención de estudiar la relación que este mantenía con su hermana.

—Santo Padre —dijo Cesare al ver que su padre estaba observando la ventana y no había advertido su presencia.

—Cesare —respondió en señal de saludo —. Supongo que ya sabrás de la muerte del Rey de Nápoles.

—No, Padre, no lo he sabido hasta que tu lo has mencionado —dijo vertiendo vino en su copa.

—Debo enviar a alguien de confianza para reunir tropas que protejan Roma, ya no estoy seguro de algunas lealtades, luego de lo que he visto…

—Padre —le interrumpió Cesare —. Creo que Sforza no planea defender Roma tal y como lo había prometido.

—Oh, Cesare —aclaró su garganta —. No hay nada que temer de aquella unión, he enviado a Lucrezia con un mensaje para su esposo, sin duda, si el Rey de Francia pretende atacarnos, los Sforza estarán de nuestro lado.

—Deberías confiar menos en ellos, Padre, te lo digo porque si mal no recuerdo es bien sabido que mantienen sus relaciones fieles al más fuerte, ahora que estás al frente de la Iglesia se caerán en elegíos ante ti, pero no harán nada en el momento en que te hundas y lo sabes —sentenció.

—¡No irás donde los Sforza! —gritó Alessandro VI —. Te necesito aquí, si caigo caeré con mi familia.

Cesare comprendió que era un mal momento para persuadirlo de la visita a casa de Lucrezia, quizá cuando recibiera las noticias de la deslealtad que planeaba Giovanni, las cosas fueran diferentes. En ese momento no podía quitarse de la cabeza la noche que había vivido en manos de su hermana.

Lucrezia llegó agotada del viaje, la carroza había ido lo suficientemente rápido como para incomodarla en su trayecto, no se quejó con el cochero, simplemente porque sabía que cuanto antes estuviera lejos de Cesare, mejor sería para su sanidad mental y espiritual. Había caído en el Incesto, sabía que ante los ojos de Dios sería una pena fatal, pero en su interior no podía negarse a ese amor. Al llegar a la casa de su esposo, vio a Paolo, él le sonrió, pero Lucrezia no se dio el tiempo de devolverle la sonrisa. Sabía que tiempo atrás Paolo habría sido la única salida de esas murallas de frialdad que existían en la casa Sforza, pero ahora, ahora que había sentido el amor en manos de su hermano, estaba sentenciada a no sentir por nadie más.

—¿Cuándo enviarás tus tropas a Roma? —dijo Lucrezia en la cena. El primer momento en que se había encontrado con su esposo.

—¿Tropas a Roma? —se hizo el desentendido —. Si Francia va a atacar el país, lo que menos deseo es enviar mis tropas lejos de mi casa.

—Pero mi Padre ha pedido tu ayuda —susurró al ver que la mirada de Giovanni se tornaba agresiva.

—Lo último que haría en mi vida es ayudar a un Borgia —dijo secamente —. Por más que ellos hayan sido tu familia.

Lucrezia contuvo las lágrimas por unos instantes, pero incapaz de seguir comiendo, se retiró de la mesa excusándose ante su esposo. Una vez en su habitación escribió una carta a su padre contándole todo lo ocurrido y de la situación que vivía en la casa de los Sforza, aunque en su interior guardaba pocas esperanzas de que su padre hiciese algo en su favor. Envió a Paolo para que buscase un criado que llevase en silencio la carta y que además fuera un buen jinete, el joven se ofreció a llevarla él mismo, pero Lucrezia se lo negó.

El día en que el Santo Padre recibió la carta de Lucrezia, apareció Vannozza en su estancia, sin previo aviso ni invitación. La presencia de la mujer había causado tal alboroto que todo el Concilio estaba murmurando detrás de cada paso que daba Vannozza, quién, claramente, poco le importaba lo que el resto opinase de su presencia allí.

—¿Qué ocurre, mujer? —dijo Alessandro VI.

—Es Cesare, visitó a Lucrezia la noche que se quedó en casa, estuvo toda la noche con ella y los criados han comenzado a hablar de ellos —su voz sonó preocupada.

—Siempre ha sido así, además tú los acostumbraste a que durmiesen juntos desde que eran críos, pues ya no lo son y no me preocuparé de ellos cuando tengo a Francia pisándome los talones —gruñó.

—Pues deberías —gritó Vannozza —, porque si no eres capaz de mantener a una familia unida, entonces no lograrás mantener a Roma dentro de estas paredes.

—¡Mira mujer! —alzó aún más la voz —. Los líos de faldas no me interesan, en estos momentos tengo que complacer a Dios y actuar ante sus ojos, que un grupo de bulliciosas criadas anden con un chisme sobre la familia Borgia no es una novedad que requiera de la presencia del Papa.

Indignada Vanozza se alejó de la habitación, gritando las deficiencias que tenía el actual Papa, que no era capaz de preocuparse por su familia y que andaba más pendiente de retratar a su nueva amante de lo que le podía llegar a importar su familia. Ante esto, todo el Concilio, que aún oía todo lo que allí ocurría, comenzó a propagar los dichos de cada uno, manchando así la reputación del actual Papa, aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Agotado Alessandro VI se sentó a leer la carta de Lucrezia y de inmediato mandó a llamar a Cesare.

—Deberás mandar a llamar a Giulia Farnese, nadie mejor que ella para que vaya de visita a la casa de los Sforza, quizá logre convencer a Giovanni de respetar el acuerdo nupcial —sentenció.

—Lo dudo Padre, enviar a Giulia sólo agravaría las cosas entre los Sforza y tú, sobre todo porque no es un secreto que ella es tu amante, y eso escandalizaría aún más los ánimos —sostuvo Cesare.

—¿Qué pretendes entonces?

—Debo ir yo —insistió —. Si voy, podré ver qué relación lleva Sforza con Lucrezia, podré intentar convencerle y de no ser así, entonces seré el primero en avisarte.

—No, tú no irás, los Sforza podrían verte como una amenaza y en estos momentos lo que menos necesito es eso, además te necesito a mi lado —dejó caer su mano en el hombro de Cesare.

Para la tarde, Cesare estaba frustrado viendo cómo el carro de Giulia partía hacía la casa de Lucrezia, mientras que él debía quedarse allí, al lado de su padre.

—¿Qué ocurre_, Sua Eccellenzza_? —dijo Micheletto.

—Debería ser yo quién va en ese carruaje.

—¿Y por qué no está allí?

—Pues porque el Papa precisa de mí en estos momentos —dijo con evidente amargura.

—Creo que los negocios del Papa dependen de esa carroza, usted no sería más útil aquí de lo que sería allí —insistió Micheletto—. Ahora si usted insiste en quedarse, puedo ir yo a hacer el trabajo que requiera.

—No, Micheletto…

—Si se va por un par de atajos, el Papa no notaría su ausencia —añadió el sirviente —. Es más, podría estar aquí mañana por esta misma hora.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó el consejo de Micheletto. Se montó sobre el primer caballo que encontró y se marchó tras el carruaje que ya había partido. Sólo pensaba en lo que diría su padre cuando se enterara que había desaparecido, pero era por una buena causa, después de todo, él tendría todas las de ganar. Si no conseguía que Sforza le entregara sus tropas, sería libre de llevarse a Lucrezia de allí, podrían huir y así no sentiría más celos de solo imaginarla con otro hombre.

Giulia estaba en el carruaje cuando este se detuvo bruscamente y oyó a un hombre gritarle al cochero. Pensó que podía ser un asalto, se estaban volviendo más comunes, con el caos en Roma, los asaltos habían aumentando en número. No quiso mirar por la ventanilla de la puerta, se limitó a esperar, en caso de alguna agresión traía su pistola de mano, que le había obsequiado el Papa.

—¿Quién es? —gritó cuando sintió como se doblaba la perilla.

—Giulia, soy _Il Cardinale Borgia_—sentenció.

Al reconocerlo, Giulia no tuvo más que esconder su arma y dejarle entrar. Conversaron durante el viaje, Cesare le mintió sobre el motivo de su compañía y Giulia se conformó con las respuestas que este le daba. Bajo la guía de Cesare, el cochero ahorro las horas de viaje estipuladas por Micheletto.

—No sabía que se pudiese ahorrar horas de viaje de esta manera —dijo Giulia aceptando la mano de Cesare.

—Tampoco yo —sonrió —. Ha sido mi sirviente quién me ha advertido de este camino.

Anunciaron su presencia en la casa de los Sforza a una criada, esta fue de inmediato a informar a los dueños de casa que habían arribado los visitantes. El primero en enterarse fue Giovanni quién, aún cojeando por la caída a caballo, se acercó sin ánimos a saludar a los recién llegados.

—Nos disculpará usted por no anunciar nuestra visita —dijo Giulia—. Lucrezia se ha marchado tan repentinamente que no he tenido tiempo de despedirme de ella.

—Pues no era necesario si ha venido a visitarla tan prontamente —dijo con ironía Giovanni quién conocía la reputación que precedía a Giulia.

—¿Está mi hermana en casa? —rompió el silencio Cesare.

—Supongo que debe estar en los establos, había ido a cabalgar —respondió Giovanni.

Dicho esto, no necesitó más, se disculpó ante los presentes y se marchó a los establos. No había olvidado la historia que le había narrado Lucrezia cuando recién había llegado. Ella había tenido un amorío con un criado de los establos, así como él había tenido un amorío con Úrsula, realmente no le recriminaba el pasado, sino lo que pudiese estar ocurriendo en esos instantes. No soportaba la idea de lo que pudiese estar haciendo Lucrezia con ese criado en esos momentos.

—¡Lucrezia! —gritó al entrar —. ¡Lucrezia!

De inmediato Paolo se separó de ella, quitó sus manos que estaban enlazadas entre las de ellas, ya que minutos antes Lucrezia le había explicado que lo que habían mantenido ya no podía continuar. Y a pesar de esto Paolo se negaba a aceptar la realidad de que todo lo ocurrido con la señora de la casa había sido una simple aventura y que todo llegaba a su fin, así, sin más.

Cuando Lucrezia vio a Cesare de pie en el umbral del establo sintió que estaba al borde de un vahído, en cualquier instante caería al suelo. Intentó sostenerse con todas las fuerzas que se permitiese, y abrió los ojos de par en par, descartando la idea que esto fuese un sueño.

—Cesare —susurró llevándose las manos a la boca.

En ese instante, Paolo comprendió que su presencia allí era un estorbo, caminó hacía donde estaba Cesare que aún permanecía alterado, con la intención de abandonar el establo, pero sintió la presión de la mano del hombre en su brazo.

—Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi hermana, te mato —dijo secamente.

Paolo asintió y se marchó de allí sin comprender por qué, aquel hombre que parecía enamorado de Lucrezia, había llegado allí a interrumpir el momento, reclamándola con la mirada como si fuera suya, y este no fuese más que su hermano.

—Cesare —susurró mientras él se acercaba a ella —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sin más, él la tomó en sus brazos, la presionó contra sí y la besó con violencia, deseo y desesperación. No podía imaginar que los dos hombres que había visto hoy, habían dejado sus huellas en su hermana. Lucrezia se apartó suavemente de sus brazos y le miró directamente a los ojos.

—Esto no puede continuar, Cesare —dijo con su tierna voz.

—Si esto no continua, no tengo razón para vivir, _cara Lucrezia_—reconoció Cesare.

—Nuestra madre sospecha de nosotros, me ha reprochado con la mirada —confesó Lucrezia —. En estos momentos nuestro padre ya se debe haber enterado de todo y tu presencia aquí sólo empeorará las cosas.

—Si me mantenía en Roma me volvería loco, Lucrezia, loco —dijo apretándola aún más fuerte —. Si Sforza no cumple su trato con nuestro padre, veremos la manera de que te separes de él, nuestro padre no consentirá esa traición y serás una mujer libre, para casarte de nuevo.

—Cesare, Cesare —sonrió con los ojos apenados —. Aunque estuviese libre para casarme de nuevo, no podría hacerlo contigo, ni siquiera nuestro padre consentiría nuestra unión.

Cesare sintió como su corazón apesadumbrado parecía caerse con más presión sobre su pecho. En silencio abrazó a Lucrezia, sin decir nada. No quería que ella fuese de otro hombre, sentía desesperación con respecto a la sola idea de compartirla, de ver como el santuario de su cuerpo era violado por otro hombre al que ella jamás amaría. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que separarla de Sforza, evitar otro matrimonio y no levantar sospechas. Sin querer pensar en todo eso, tomó la barbilla de su hermana y la besó con intensidad, como si quisiese borrar hasta la última gota de sangre que corría por sus venas, soñando borrar así el mismo lazo que los unía y a la vez los separaba: la sangre.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas.<strong>

**Primero que todo muchas gracias por leer este fic de la serie The Borgias y más aún por comentarlo.**

**Me agrada ver que dejan sus mensajitos en este fic que me encanta.**

**Para las chicas del Fandom twilight les comento que estoy participando**

**en un Concurso de .**

**Se llama Hateful Lemonade contest, como el nombre lo dice: Odio y Lemmon.**

**Así que aquí les dejo el Summary de mi Short: Barrera del Sonido (que puedes encontrar en mi perfil)**

_Summary: Bella era una corredora ilegal de autos. Tenía su negocio diurno y de noche daba rienda suelta a la velocidad. Quería vengar la muerte de su novio a manos de uno de los mejores competidores. Pero Águila no era cualquier curva, era la curva mortal de su camino. ¿Lograría sobrepasar el límite de la barrera del sonido?/ HLC2. AU._

**Desde ya muchas gracias a todas las que dejen sus reviews, como saben los responderé todos. Además subiré capítulo en cuanto la inspiración me llegue, como algunas sabrán este capítulo salió de un solo tirón.**

**Cariños.**

**Manne Van Necker**


	4. Capítulo IV: Lontano di tutto

**Love is pure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Él, un enviado de Dios, Cardenal e hijo del Santo Padre y ella el objeto de su sobreprotección y amor incondicional. Porque la unión entre hermanos es inconmensurable, sin duda Cesare y Lucrezia eran un claro ejemplo. A sus ojos, la clase de amor que compartían era pura, quizá a los ojos de otros no era más que antinatural, no era más que Incesto.

**Disclaimer: **Este fanfiction está basado en la serie The Borgias, todos los derechos reservados a Showtime, yo simplemente he tomado el contexto del capítulo The French King (S01e06) y lo he adaptado, desde aquí en adelante la historia comienza a cambiar a mi antojo. La historia es mía, toda la trama ha salido del producto de mis revolucionarías hormonas y la eterna ternura que me provocan estos personajes, por lo que está prohibida la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi previa autorización, demás está aclarar que es mejor que eviten problemas.

* * *

><p>Capítulo IV.<p>

**Lontano di tutto.**

* * *

><p><em>Previamente en Love Is Pure:<em>

_Desesperado Cesare decida seguir a Lucrezia hasta el hogar que compartía con su esposo, Giovanni Sforza. Lleno de celos y deseos por su hermana, decide ver cómo sería la relación de ella con su esposo, así como también del amante que tuvo._

* * *

><p>Cesare se sentía perturbado por una sensación de complacencia y a la vez de repudio, ambos se adueñaron de su mente los siguientes días que estuvo allí, observando la relación que mantenía Lucrezia con Sforza, la cual no necesitaba demasiado escrutinio para notar que era simplemente fría, carente de alguna complicidad que pudiese provocarle celos. La idea de saber que Lucrezia no guardaba ningún sentimiento para Giovanni era su mayor dicha, pero al ver como su Giovanni Sforza trataba a Lucrezia le hacía hervir la sangre de ira. Si tan sólo él pudiese tomar el lugar que tenía Sforza habría hecho feliz a Lucrezia, le habría entregado todo aquello cuanto pudiese darle, pero no era él quién había sido elegido para aquello, por más que su corazón, cuerpo, mente y alma le pertenecieran a una sola mujer que había tatuado su nombre en cada rincón de su ser.<p>

Por el contrario, Lucrezia parecía turbada, intentaba llevar el papel de anfitriona, pero no se le daba muy bien, Giulia parecía estar al pendiente de cada cosa que ella hiciese, como si estuviese estudiándola para llevar un reporte oficial a su padre, quien ya había enviado tres misivas para corroborar que Cesare estaba allí.

—Lucrezia —susurró Cesare esa tarde de paseo.

Ella le vio detrás de una amplia enredadera que se sostenía de las murallas límites de la casa Sforza. Giulia no dijo nada al ver la actitud de Cesare, por el contrario asintió en silencio a Lucrezia y se marchó.

—¿Qué sucede? —frunció el ceño al pensar en cómo le explicaría a Giulia el extraño comportamiento de su hermano.

Él se acercó a ella, observó como un rizo de su cabello se escapaba de su peinado, acarició su cabello para volver a posicionarlo donde debería haber estado de un principio. Ante el contacto ambos sintieron un cosquilleo intenso que les llevó a mirarse sostenidamente.

Finalmente Cesare rompió el silencio.

—Debemos irnos —murmuró— _E'necessario_, el Rey de Francia planea invadir Roma, probablemente nuestro padre sea derrocado y nosotros no estaremos seguros en ningún sitio si saben quiénes somos.

Lucrezia no pudo ocultar el espanto de sus ojos, no pensaba que podría ocurrir algo así, su padre había conseguido ser Papa y era un hombre excepcional a sus ojos, pero no era una niña como todo el mundo la creía, sabía lo que Cesare decía no tardaría en convertirse en realidad.

—¿Irnos? —susurró —. ¿Abandonar a nuestro padre cuando más nos necesitará? ¿Dejar a nuestra familia a merced del Rey de Francia?

—_Ascolta_ Lucrezia, esto no es tan simple como crees, no podemos pensar en todos nosotros, nuestro padre ya ha sido advertido de todo, en estos momentos debemos marcharnos a Roma, ir a buscar a nuestra madre e irnos cuanto antes —afirmó con seguridad.

—_Ma… nostro padre_…

—Él jamás se iría con nosotros, jamás abandonaría Roma y…—aclaró su garganta y se acercó a ella —, nosotros podríamos vivir fuera de todo aquello que nos lo impide.

Lucrezia comprendió cuales eran los planes de Cesare, él pretendía abandonar Roma y buscar un lugar en donde nadie los conociese, vivir juntos sin recriminaciones, sin duda era tentador, pero ella era incapaz de dejar todo atrás, era demasiado cruel, debía existir alguna manera de cambiar aquel panorama que estaba por avecinarse.

Cesare estrechó el débil cuerpo de Lucrezia contra el suyo, intentando traspasar aquella seguridad que le inundaba al tenerla tan cerca. No podía dudar de lo perfecto que era sentirse así, en brazos de su hermana, sintiéndose parte del otro. Aquella intimidad que compartía jamás volvería a ser la misma, ya no sería simple ternura fraternal, existía algo que sólo ellos dos conocían, un sentimiento intenso que ante cualquier contacto parecía encenderse en ellos. Ante eso, Lucrezia se separó de los brazos de su hermano.

—_Fratello, caro_ Cesare —intentó ser fría, aunque en su interior existía una necesidad que le agobiaba —. Te amo con toda mi alma, jamás podré amar a otro hombre más de lo que te amo a ti, pero amo también a nuestra familia y debemos regresar a Roma para reunirnos con ellos y apoyar a nuestro padre.

Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el pecho de Cesare intentando separar sus cuerpos, pero la presión de su hermano sobre ella era superior y finalmente ante aquella pequeña lucha él fue el ganador. La tomó en sus brazos y sus narices se rozaron. Los grandes ojos de Cesare observaban el perfecto rostro angelical de Lucrezia, los labios temblorosos eran un llamado desesperado que no pudo dejar pasar. Apegándola a sí, posó su mano en la nuca de ella y acercó aún más su rostro hasta que sus labios se tocaron. El primer contacto fue de inmediato necesitado, con sólo una chispa se incendió cada una de sus almas, no necesitaron más para así seguir el juego de los labios del otro.

—Cesare —susurró Lucrezia al sentir los labios de su hermano sobre su cuello.

La apegó contra una muralla, plasmando su deseo por ella que había tenido que ser contenido tanto tiempo por mantener las maneras frente al resto.

La pasión desenfrenada de los amantes les llevó a olvidar el lugar en el que se encontraban y entre aquella muralla y las frondosas enredaderas dejaron fluir aquellas pasiones intensas que habían tenido guardadas, ambos olvidaron todo su entorno y se dedicaron al otro. Los labios de Cesare se abrieron paso por el escote de su hermana, sintiendo la piel suave de Lucrezia sobre sus labios y el calor agradable que se hacía más intenso al llegar al nacimiento de sus pechos. Besó cada rincón y se adueñó de las faldas de Lucrezia, apartando todo aquello que pudiese estorbarle. Lucrezia besó a Cesare con intensidad y deseo, con aquella sensación de necesidad que la había estado oprimiendo cada segundo desde que decidió marcharse de Roma sin darle aviso. Le gustase o no, ya no podía negar que pertenecía en cuerpo y alma a su hermano, que nadie la había tocado como él lo había hecho, así como tampoco su cuerpo había reaccionado así ante el tacto de un hombre. Sintió como el calor le embargó cuando Cesare se introdujo en ella, a pesar de la incomodidad de la situación, disfrutaba cada contacto con él, cada roce intenso, cada presión de él en su interior, parecía como si un río caliente de pasión recorriese su intimidad, se alojase en su vientre y explotase sobre su pecho. La falta de aire se hacía cada vez más intensa, obligándola a gemir ante la necesidad de aire. Cesare, por su parte, sostenía a Lucrezia de tal manera que no fuese a desfallecer sobre él, sentía la humedad de su interior y la evidente presión que esta ejercía sobre él le excitaba aún más, sentía su natural aroma que lo embriagaba. Rodeado de la sensación exquisita que le producía el otro, ninguno sospecharía que alguien estaría observándolos y mucho menos que ese alguien fuese Paolo, que ante la sorpresa se quedó congelado donde estaba, sujetó al caballo para que este no fuese a irse sin él, pero contrario a lo pensado el caballo ante la impaciencia de estar allí, dio un pequeño relincho dejando expuesto a Paolo y a los amantes.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —gritó Cesare ordenándose sus ropas.

Lucrezia ante el miedo de ser sorprendida por su esposo o, incluso, por Giulia, rápidamente ordenó sus faldas y se alejó de la muralla, manteniéndose detrás de Cesare.

—Vete —le susurró su hermano.

Una vez que la vio marchar, Cesare se acercó lentamente, rodeando al espía y al caballo que estaba oculto tras unos matorrales. A pesar que Paolo estaba pendiente de donde habían ido los hermanos Borgia, no podía aún dejarse ver, por lo que se mantuvo con el caballo en silencio, a pesar que este estaba muy intranquilo. Fue entonces cuando se disponía a marcharse, creyendo que todo estaba en orden, cuando sintió un cuchillo sobre su cuello.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —gruñó Cesare sobre la cara de Paolo —. ¿Quién te mandó a espiarnos? ¡Contesta! —presionó el cuchillo con más fuerza —. ¿Ha sido Sforza?

—No —exhaló Paolo —. No ha sido el señor —tragó saliva nervioso —. Por favor, señor, yo no he visto nada.

—Pero si has visto —gruñó Cesare —. Has visto más de la cuenta y deberás pagar.

—Se lo suplicó —gimió entre sollozos.

—Tu tuviste algo con mi hermana —gritó Cesare —. ¿No es así?

Paolo no contestó, no estaba en él delatar a Lucrezia, él sabía que corría un gran peligro con sentirse atraído por la señora de la casa, pero estaba dispuesto a correrlo, incluso si tuviese que morir por ello.

—¡Dímelo! —gritó Cesare presionando el cuchillo sobre el cuello de Paolo al punto que una fina línea de sangre comenzó a caer por el cuello del joven asustado —. ¡Dímelo!

Paolo, a pesar del dolor y el miedo que sentía no dijo nada al respecto, prefería morir en manos de Cesare a tener que ver desilusionada a Lucrezia.

—¿Qué viste? —insistió —. ¿Qué has visto? Paolo, ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

Lucrezia no se había marchado del todo, arrepentida de dejar a su hermano a la merced de quién fuese el espía decidió devolverse, fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano que amenazaba a un hombre, se acercó lo suficiente para buscar la manera de visualizar la escena, fue entonces cuando vio a Cesare que estaba amenazando a Paolo.

Las manos de la muchacha estaban temblorosas, se las llevó a la boca para reprimir un grito agudo que deseaba salir de su garganta, se quedó atenta mirando lo que hacía su hermano.

—No vi nada —gimió Paolo.

Ante la negativa de Paolo, Cesare no dudaría en matarle. Lucrezia lo sabía, es por eso que cuando vio a su hermano empuñar bien el cuchillo no pudo evitar gritar.

—¿Lucrezia? —frunció el ceño Cesare —. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Te envié a casa!

Los ojos de la joven estaban abiertos de par en par, contenía su respiración a la espera de la reacción de su hermano quién no quitaba el cuchillo del cuello de Paolo.

—De seguro Paolo pasaba por aquí, no debes ser agresivo con él, de seguro no ha visto nada —sonrió nerviosa —. ¿Cierto Paolo?

El joven asintió en silencio, mientras sus ojos color aceituna se fijaban en Lucrezia. No comprendía cómo era posible que ella estuviese manteniendo relaciones con su propio hermano, que además era un hombre de iglesia. Reprochó en su mente lo que sus ojos habían visto, pero sabía que no era posible reconocerlo, mucho menos decirlo, puesto que aquello implicaría su muerte y quizá la de su amada Lucrezia.

—Cesare —susurró Lucrezia —, por favor.

Posó la mano sobre el brazo que sostenía el cuchillo, pero Cesare no estaba dispuesto a soltarlo, aunque su amada hermana se lo pidiese.

—Por favor —susurró mirándole a los ojos.

Cesare comprendió que no podía matarle allí, no delante de Lucrezia, pero no era capaz de soportar, ni mucho menos reconocer, que existía dentro de él un odio intenso hacia el muchacho que había tenido la fortuna de estar con Lucrezia, de tocarla y hacerla suya. El simple hecho de pensarlo hacía que su sangre hirviese y el deseo de matarle se hacía inminente. A pesar de todo no pudo resistirse a la mirada de su hermana que le suplicaba piedad, fue entonces cuando alejó el cuchillo del cuello de Paolo, no sin antes advertirle si hacía mención de esto a cualquier persona, en menos de lo que cantara un gallo estaría muerto.

Paolo se marchó rápidamente junto al caballo, sin mirar atrás por miedo a que lo que viese no le gustase, así como también, a que su cabeza corriese peligro.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo? —dijo alterada Lucrezia.

—Sólo me aseguraba que no fuese a delatarnos —gruñó Cesare.

—Si no hubiese llegado… ¿Tú lo habrías matado? —susurró Lucrezia sosteniendo en sus manos el rostro de Cesare.

Este no quería responder, no quería mentirle a Lucrezia, en su interior había una explosión de deseos asesinos en contra de cualquiera que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de tocar a su amada, hasta el hecho que la mirara ya le ponía nervioso y de mal humor.

—Dime —acercó su rostro a él —. ¿Le hubieses matado?

La respiración agitada de Lucrezia sobre el rostro de Cesare le drogaba de tal manera que parecía estar en otro mundo, como si sus pies se elevasen de la tierra y fuese incapaz de encontrar un lugar firme donde posarse.

—Si —susurró pesadamente —. Le habría matado sin pensarlo, de la manera más dolorosa posible.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Lucrezia llena de miedo al ver a su hermano tan frío.

—Porque él no sólo nos ha descubierto, sino…—su voz se apagó para convertirse luego en un intenso gruñido —, que te ha tenido mucho antes que yo y la sola idea de…

—Cesare —le detuvo —. El pasado que cada uno ha tenido nos ha llevado al presente que hoy compartimos. Jamás hubiese podido descubrir que mi amor por ti era más allá de lo que creí sentir, si no es por las vivencias por las que he tenido que pasar. Mírame —le pidió —. Lo que soy hoy es para ti, lo que fui ayer ya se lo ha llevado el viento.

—_Ti amo con tutto il cuore_ —susurró Cesare que acarició las manos de Lucrezia.

—_Anche io_ —sonrió Lucrezia.

Ambos permanecieron abrazados y acariciándose, embargándose de la imagen del otro, aunque sabían que pronto debían volver a la realidad, soñaban con que la realidad fuese esa.

—¿Cuándo nos iremos a Roma? —sonrió Lucrezia.

—¿Irnos? —le miró fijamente —. ¿Quieres marcharte a Roma?

—Sí, debemos irnos pronto —susurró Lucrezia bajando la mirada —. Es por el bien de ambos y por el bien de nuestro Padre.

Cesare asintió en silencio.

—Mañana antes que amanezca debemos marcharnos, le pediré a Paolo que nos tenga los caballos preparados y nos iremos cuanto antes —le besó tiernamente —. Hasta ese momento mantén tu habitación cerrada.

Giulia no había querido escribir a Alessandro VI, no tenía nada que decirle y el hecho que Cesare estuviese allí sólo complicaba más las cosas, sabía que algo extraño ocurría entre Cesare y Lucrezia, pero no era capaz de precisar qué. La familia Borgia siempre había sido compleja de comprender y oscura en sus procederes, por lo que inmiscuirse más de la cuenta podía costarle la desaprobación del Papa e incluso su cabeza.

—¿Puedo pasar? —susurró Lucrezia.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Giulia —. Adelante.

—Sé que te pareció raro que Cesare me apartara así de ti, pero debíamos conversar ciertas cosas —murmuró —. Mañana a primera hora nos marcharemos de aquí, Cesare dice que no es seguro permanecer lejos de Roma y que Giovanni puede ser peligroso para nosotros. Tendremos tres caballos esperándonos y algunos víveres, lo esencial es ser precavida, nadie debe sospechar que nos marchamos —Giulia asintió —. Así que te vendré a buscar.

—¿Crees que es lo correcto? —cuestionó —. Si Giovanni se entera que…

—No debe enterarse. Él no cumplió con parte del trato con mi padre, ha violado su palabra y Cesare nos dará protección en el viaje, debemos marcharnos cuanto antes —susurró mientras se levantaba del lado de Giulia —. Te vendré a buscar.

Lucrezia cerró la puerta de la habitación de Giulia con suavidad.

—¿Qué hacías en la habitación de nuestra invitada a estas horas? —cuestionó Giovanni.

Lucrezia hizo un gran esfuerzo por no demostrar su sorpresa y miedo, cualquier detalle que pudiese decirle a Giovanni que algo no andaba bien.

—Sólo le deseaba las buenas noches —sonrió nerviosa.

—¿Me darás las buenas noches en mi recamara? —dijo acercándosele al punto de sentir su aliento sobre su rostro.

—Encantada_, caro marito_, pero aún estás muy mal de tu pierna y el médico ha dicho que cualquier esfuerzo podría llevarte a la invalidez —fingió preocupación —, mejor será evitar aquella desgracia, ya tendremos tiempo de estar juntos.

Cesare estaba escuchando la conversación con atención, no había dejado a Lucrezia sola en ningún momento para evitar que se encontrase con Giovanni, pero en esos momentos no podía evitar nada, estaba completamente seguro que si apareciese en ese instante empeoraría las cosas, pero sus deseos de impedir que Lucrezia se fuese a la habitación con Sforza eran superiores.

—Acompáñame a mi habitación —exigió Giovanni —. Ya veremos cómo me las arreglo con mi futura invalidez.

Dicho esto, tomó de la cintura a Lucrezia y la apegó a él, para que le ayudase a caminar. Con cuidado abrió la puerta de la habitación de Giovanni y le dejó sobre la cama, luego se devolvió para cerrar la puerta y fue cuando vio a Cesare.

—No lo hagas —murmuró.

Pero Lucrezia no tuvo más opción que cerrar la puerta, aunque en su interior desease lanzarse en los brazos de su hermano.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola chicas.<em>**

**_¿Cómo están? _**

**_Espero que bien. Me alegra mucho saber que hay personas que leen este fanfic y que lo comentan. Así me animan a continuar en esta aventura Incestuosa que llevan los Hermanos Borgia. _**

**_Como ven he cambiado ciertas cosas de la historia, pero como decía en el Disclaimer, hay mucho que ahora está a mi imaginación._**

**_Ya veremos que ocurre más adelante._**

**_Gracias por sus reviews._**

**_ManneVanNecker_**


	5. Capítulo V: Uscire Prima

**Love is pure.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Él, un enviado de Dios, Cardenal e hijo del Santo Padre y ella el objeto de su sobreprotección y amor incondicional. Porque la unión entre hermanos es inconmensurable, sin duda Cesare y Lucrezia eran un claro ejemplo. A sus ojos, la clase de amor que compartían era pura, quizá a los ojos de otros no era más que antinatural, no era más que Incesto.

**Disclaimer: **Este fanfiction está basado en la serie The Borgias, todos los derechos reservados a Showtime, yo simplemente he tomado el contexto del capítulo The French King (S01e06) y lo he adaptado, desde aquí en adelante la historia comienza a cambiar a mi antojo. La historia es mía, toda la trama ha salido del producto de mis revolucionarías hormonas y la eterna ternura que me provocan estos personajes, por lo que está prohibida la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi previa autorización, demás está aclarar que es mejor que eviten problemas.

* * *

><p>Capítulo V.<p>

**Uscire Prima.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previamente en Love Is Pure:<strong> Cesare aparta a Lucrezia de Giulia para hablar con ella, ya solos le sugiere que escapen juntos hasta Roma que es un lugar más seguro. Cesare y Lucrezia intiman, sin pensar que estaban siendo vistos por Paolo. Cesare, al darse cuenta, intenta matarlo, pero Lucrezia se lo prohíbe. Al caer la noche Giovanni exige a su esposa que cumpla con sus labores maritales. Ante esto Lucrezia cierra la puerta de la habitación mientras Cesare le suplicaba que no lo hiciese._

* * *

><p>Lucrezia se vio sola frente a la figura masculina en decadencia de su esposo. Estaba asustada, no podía negar que sus manos temblaban colgando al lado de su vestido. No sabía qué decir o qué hacer, definitivamente estar de nuevo a solas con Giovanni era lo último que desearía en la vida y en esos momentos estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.<p>

—Ven aquí, cariño —le dijo Giovanni desde la cama.

La sensación de asco que nacía desde su estómago la recorría por completo hasta quedarse atascado en su garganta, sin dejarle articular una sola palabra. ¿Qué haría ahora?, esa era la gran pregunta que la mantenía de pie sin moverse.

—Ven acá, Lucrezia —dijo toscamente.

Cesare intentaba oír desde la ranura de las puertas, quería saber qué ocurría allí y como podría ayudar a su hermana, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Escasamente podía oír las palabras arrastradas de Giovanni, pero ¿Qué estaría haciendo Lucrezia?

Lucrezia se decidió a caminar hasta la cama, no sabía muy bien si lo que había supuesto funcionaría a la perfección, pero tenía que intentarlo, de cierta manera ahora sólo dependía de ella. Ya al borde de la cama se quitó el vestido y todo el ropaje hasta que quedó en ropa interior frente a su esposo. A penas Lucrezia estuvo al alcance de sus manos, Giovanni la atrajo hacía sí con fuerza. Una vez que ambos estuvieron en la cama, Giovanni, con cierto esfuerzo, posó su pesado cuerpo sobre ella. Lucrezia no movía ni un solo músculo ni hacía algún esfuerzo por colaborar en lo que su esposo planeaba hacerle, una vez más.

Intentó pensar en un prado hermoso, un campo salvaje, lleno de flores y animales, pero la imagen no la calmó. Sentía como los labios toscos de Giovanni se intentaban abrir paso en los de ella y por más que cerrase los ojos e intentase imaginar algo, los seguía sintiendo allí, tan amenazadores como reales. En un momento desesperado, cuando sintió las manos de su esposo recorrer su cuerpo, decidió pensar en Cesare, pensó en sus manos, en sus caricias, pero no era capaz de conectar esos agradables recuerdos con lo que estaba ocurriendo, fue entonces cuando decidió interrumpir de alguna manera lo que llegaría más rápido de lo que creía. No quería que Giovanni consumara este momento y sabía que no tardaría en hacerlo, era cuestión de segundos, así movió su pierna izquierda y con toda la fuerza que tenía golpeó la pierna herida de Giovanni. El quejido de su esposo fue inmediato.

—¡¿Qué demonios? —dijo Giovanni apartándose de ella.

Cesare desesperado por no saber qué ocurría allí dentro, o quizá aún más desesperado imaginando lo que allí ocurría, ideó un plan, ya que el primero que había diseñado era poco ortodoxo, matar a Giovanni no era una buena idea, así que fue hasta las caballerizas y encontró a Paolo allí, durmiendo. Le despertó toscamente y le explico la situación. A pesar que ambos no se llevaban para nada, decidieron hacer un esfuerzo por Lucrezia.

Paolo había sido testigo de las veces que Giovanni había lastimado a su esposa y había sufrido viéndola tan desdichada, a pesar que Cesare no era alguien que le agradase no podía negarse que estaba preocupado por Lucrezia y en ese momento, esa simple sensación los unía. Ambos sabían que tenía que ser algo rápido, algo que pudiese sacarlo de inmediato de la cama y tardase en volver, así que Cesare había hecho lo que cualquier otro amante desesperado: mentir.

Paolo subió rápidamente y fingió todo tan bien que la servidumbre se asustó de inmediato y comenzó a alborotarse. Fue así como Cesare realizó su papel.

—¡Mantengan la calma! —dijo —. Iré a avisar al _signore Sforza._

Cesare corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la entrada de la habitación, por un breve segundo se debatió si golpear la puerta o no, pero optó por la segunda opción y abrió la puerta de un solo golpe para ver la desesperada escena que allí dentro se llevaba a cabo. Giovanni había golpeado a Lucrezia quién estaba en el suelo, entre sus manos había sangre y en sus ojos aún caían lágrimas.

—¡¿Qué hace aquí? —gritó Sforza desde la cama —. ¿Cómo osa entrar en la habitación de esta manera?

Cesare intentó controlar su ira. En esos momentos deseaba matarlo con sus propias manos, pero en cambio, levantó a Lucrezia que tenía marcada la mano de Giovanni, quién con el golpe le había roto el labio. La abrazó contra él y sintió su aroma.

—Será mejor… —dijo con un sonido gutural —, que vaya a revisar su hacienda, al parecer unos desertores del Rey de Francia han robado en sus tierras.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño y se levantó de la cama —. ¿Qué quién ha robado en mis terrenos?

—Será mejor que baje a verlo—dijo —. Lucrezia, ven a ayudarme.

El cuerpo de Lucrezia se tensó en los brazos de Cesare y a pesar de eso, instintivamente se acercó a Giovanni, pero Cesare la presionó bajo su protección. Por un momento se quedaron mirando ambos hombres, comprendieron que ya no estaban ni estarían jamás en buenos términos y no se trataba sólo de las diferencias de apellidos, sino también por todo lo demás, por Lucrezia.

—No, en estos instantes todas las mujeres están siendo resguardadas —respondió secamente Cesare —. Ve a despertar a Giulia, que de seguro aún está durmiendo.

Lucrezia miró a Cesare y este asintió. Sin más que agradecimiento y alivio se marchó hasta la habitación de Giulia, dejando atrás a Cesare y Sforza. ¿Qué haría su hermano? ¿Sería capaz de hacerle algo a su esposo?

Desde la puerta, Cesare mandó a llamar a un par de doncellas que ayudaron en sus tareas a Giovanni. El alboroto causado por los saqueadores del Rey de Francia había puesto la casa en un alboroto total. Los hombres de Sforza se estaban preparando, montándose a caballo y esperando a su señor.

—¡Salgan todos los hombres armados, mujeres y niños quédense acá junto a un grupo para proteger la casa! —dijo Sforza perdiéndose en el bosque, seguido por un grupo armado.

Paolo había obedecido en silencio a Cesare, ordenó todo lo que estaba dispuesto para esa madrugada y tranquilizó a los caballos que ante el ruido se habían puesto nerviosos. Cuando Lucrezia fue a despertar a Giulia se encontró con que ella ya estaba vestida para la ocasión. Con unos ropajes de hombre y su cabello amarrado, Giulia no parecía aquella mujer italiana de gran belleza.

—¿Qué pasó? —sonrió Giulia al ver a Lucrezia con su rostro inflamado y su labio partido.

—Fue Giovanni —respondió —, intenté evitar que consumáramos y me golpeó, por suerte llegó Cesare.

—¿Dónde está ahora? —Giulia empuñaba una daga que guardó en su cinturón.

—No lo sé, nos dijo que los hombres del Rey estaban saqueando los terrenos y que debíamos protegernos —murmuró Lucrezia.

—Ve a vestirte, en cualquier momento Cesare viene por nosotros —advirtió Giulia.

Ayudada por ella se desvistió con rapidez y se puso las ropas que había dejado escondidas hacía poco. Se ató el cinturón para que los holgados pantalones no se cayeran y se amarró el pelo tal cual Giulia lo había hecho. Ambas esperaron a que Cesare viniese por ellas.

—Dime —susurró Giulia —, dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Cesare?

Lucrezia no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante la pregunta realizada por la mujer que la miraba con curiosidad.

—_Niente, cara Giulia, niente_ —susurró.

—No me mientas, Lucrezia, tus ojos dicen la verdad que tu boca oculta —sonrió.

—Esto es demasiado peligroso, lo sé, pero Giulia si tú supieras…

—No soy quién para juzgarte, Lucrezia, sé que está prohibido, pero créeme cuando te digo que si es peligroso, no sólo para ustedes, sino para tu padre. ¿Has pensado lo que sería para la imagen de tu padre como _Il Papa _que sus hijos se vean involucrados en una relación incestuosa?

En ese instante llegó Cesare que las llevó hasta las caballerizas, debido al caos que había dentro de la casa, los tres pasaron desapercibidos, al llegar Paolo los estaba esperando. Giulia recibió de las manos de Paolo los víveres que llevarían para el camino, mientras Cesare revisaba cada una de las monturas de los caballos.

Cuando Cesare dio la orden de partida, Paolo se acercó a la joven Lucrezia, acercó su mano a la de ella que estaba extendida en señal de despedida, los ojos aceitunados del joven moreno se fijaron en los de ella con intensidad, como si recordase cada momento que habían vivido juntos, pero Lucrezia ya no le miraba como antes, sólo, en sus ojos, existía agradecimiento por aquel acto valiente de ayudarles a marchar.

—Hasta pronto —susurró Lucrezia —, _caro Paolo_ —una vaga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

Cesare había visto el emotivo cuadro, pero no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, aunque a pesar de aquello sus celos parecían apoderarse de él. Miró hacía otro lado cuando Lucrezia besó la mejilla de Paolo y subió a su caballo.

Durante el viaja, ninguno habló, de vez en cuando Giulia miraba a Lucrezia buscando conversación, pero la joven no hacía más que mirar la amplia espalda de su hermano que en esos momentos los estaba guiando. Se detuvieron en todos los riachuelos que encontraron, refrescaron sus manos y cuellos, antes de continuar con el largo viaje que les esperaba.

—De ahora en adelante, no nos detendremos hasta llegar a alguna aldea, puede ser que Sforza esté buscándonos —sentenció Cesare.

Llevaban varias horas a caballo y las damas estaban exhaustas, pero aún no llegaban a una aldea para descansar, por lo que Lucrezia le rogó a su hermano detenerse y pasar la noche a mitad del bosque, Cesare de mala gana accedió al pedido de su hermana. Comieron una hogaza de pan y un poco de vino que había llevado Cesare en su cantimplora.

—¿Qué haremos al llegar a Roma? —preguntó Giulia.

—Ir en busca del Papa —sentenció Cesare.

—No creo que desee verte luego de lo que has hecho —agregó Giulia.

Lucrezia no comprendió el comentario de Giulia —¿Qué habría ocurrido para que su padre estuviese molesto con Cesare al punto de no recibirle? ¿Le habría dicho algo de ellos? ¿Sabría lo que planeaban? — Miró a su hermano, pero este estaba evitándola. Una vez que Giulia se quedó dormida, Lucrezia se levantó y fue hacía la fogata que tenía prendida Cesare.

—Vete a dormir —dijo Cesare sin siquiera mirarla.

—¿Qué es eso que dijo Giulia?

—Nada —dijo secamente.

—¿Le has dicho a nuestro padre?

—No, no se lo he dicho, no sabe nada, pero creo que nuestra madre sospecha.

—Cesare, no podemos huir, no ahora, en realidad nunca —intentó contener las lágrimas.

—Lo sé.

Esa era una respuesta que Lucrezia no esperaba, creía que Cesare tendría planeado alguna manera de poder estar juntos, pero a pesar de eso, el silencio entre ambos era tan distante como la respuesta que le había dado Cesare.

—Mañana por la tarde, cuando lleguemos a Roma, Giulia y yo nos iremos con nuestro padre, quizá luego de lo ocurrido con mi marido, mi padre tenga algún castigo para mí o quizá algún otro plan —añadió Lucrezia antes de irse.

—Lucrezia —gruñó Cesare —. Nadie te pondrá una sola mano nunca más. Mañana cuando lleguemos a Roma, veremos cómo están las cosas, esperaremos hasta que vuelvan a la normalidad y nos marcharemos.

El ruido de ramas quebradas hizo que ambos se silenciaran, Cesare tomó su espada a la espera de que otro ruido delatara al invasor, pero este segundo ruido no llegó.

—Lucrezia —volvió a gruñir Cesare. La joven se acercó a él —. No te vayas aún.

Tomó a la joven por la cintura y acercó su boca a la de ella. El beso necesitado y apasionado que unió a los hermanos, fue aquel que selló todas las dudas que pudiese haber tenido Giulia. La relación de ambos estaba llegando a un punto que sería perjudicial para el Papa y por si fuera poco, para la sanidad de la propia Lucrezia. Había querido evitar que esto ocurriese, pero ya era tarde y lo mejor ahora era separarlos de una manera que fuese tan radical como certera, aunque aún no sabía cómo.

La mañana de cabalgata iba tranquila, hasta que el ruido de caballos alertó a Cesare que algo ocurría. Colina abajo estaba la milicia del Rey Francés, además del campamento.

—¡Oh, no! —dijo Lucrezia al ver que su hermano Juan y todo el ejército que había conseguido reunir el Papa estaban del otro lado —. Se va a desatar una guerra.

—Será mejor que no nos inmiscuyamos en esto, sigamos nuestro camino —dijo Cesare.

—No puedo dejar que miles de hombres mueran, ¡es nuestro hermano, Cesare! —le recriminó.

—Quizá a dos simples damas no les hagan daño y puedan escucharnos —sugirió Giulia.

—Lucrezia, no dejaré que nada te pase, no es momento de presentarse ante el Rey de Francia, mucho menos si nuestro apellido pesa más que nuestras razones —la miró intensamente.

—Cesare, yo iré y tú no lo impedirás, ahora vete a advertir a nuestro padre, nos vemos en Roma —dio un suave golpe a su caballo y se fue colina abajo. Giulia la siguió.

Cesare se debatió entre seguirla o no seguirla, pero sabía que su presencia en ese lugar no sería más que problemas para su hermana, no podría salvarle la vida, sino todo lo contrario, la pondría en riesgo, pero aún así no quiso dar un paso hasta no ver cómo sería recibida la presencia de su hermana en el campus enemigo.

Un par de guardias le cerraron el paso, pero al dar su nombre y a quién venía a visitar, los hombres las escoltaron hacía la tienda del Rey, quién seguramente estaba preparándose para la batalla.

—Su alteza —se presentó con una reverencia Lucrezia —. Soy Lucrezia Borgia de Sforza, hija del Papa Alessandro VI.

—Sé perfectamente quién es usted, jovencita —sonrió —, lo que no sé es qué pretende con esta visita en estos momentos.

—Sé que su interés por ingresar a Roma no son más que los que atravesar la zona, pero una batalla no conseguiría más que el derramamiento innecesario de sangre. Por esto —sonrió con gracia —, le propongo un trato.

—Continúa —insistió el Rey.

—Sus tropas podrán ingresar a Roma sin ninguna dificultad y ustedes respetaran la ciudad. Será un paso pacifico por Roma —sonrió.

Fue así como Lucrezia consiguió que no hubiese un derramamiento de Sangre y por esto, el Rey fue muy amable para escoltarla hasta Roma. La gracia de Lucrezia, su belleza e incluso, las enseñanzas que le había dado Giulia dieron su fruto en aquella conversación diplomática, pero en la mente de Lucrezia, sólo existía un pensamiento: Cesare.

Una vez que llegó a Roma fue recibida por su madre.

—¡Lucrezia! —la abrazó su madre —. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

La joven le narró a su madre toda la historia, a excepción de su relación con su hermano.

—Gracias al cielo estás bien —la besó.

—Madre ¿Has visto a Cesare?

—No ha llegado aún a Roma, tu padre está furioso por su abandono en estos momentos difíciles, pero francamente, sé que tú lo necesitabas mucho más de lo que él podría haberle necesitado —le tendió la mano.

¿Dónde estaría Cesare? ¿Por qué no había llegado a casa como había prometido? ¿Le habrían apresado? ¿Habrá resultado herido? ¿Le habrá encontrado Sforza?

Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado, un intenso dolor de cabeza se apoderó de ella y sin más perdió el conocimiento cayendo al frío suelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas.<strong>

****Sé que he tardado demasiado en subir capítulos y lamento aquello.

También sé que debería haber subido este capítulo hace ya bastante, pero no he tenido suficiente inspiración para todo esto.

Esto está por terminar, faltan unos dos o tres capítulos para que termine, así que paciencia.

Agradezco sus reviews.

**Manne Van Necker**


	6. Capítulo VI: Per amore

**Love is pure.**

**Summary:** Él, un enviado de Dios, Cardenal e hijo del Santo Padre y ella el objeto de su sobreprotección y amor incondicional. Porque la unión entre hermanos es inconmensurable, sin duda Cesare y Lucrezia eran un claro ejemplo. A sus ojos, la clase de amor que compartían era pura, quizá a los ojos de otros no era más que antinatural, no era más que Incesto.

**Disclaimer:**Este fanfiction está basado en la serie The Borgias, todos los derechos reservados a Showtime, yo simplemente he tomado el contexto del capítulo The French King (S01e06) y lo he adaptado, desde aquí en adelante la historia comienza a cambiar a mi antojo. La historia es mía, toda la trama ha salido del producto de mis revolucionarías hormonas y la eterna ternura que me provocan estos personajes, por lo que está prohibida la copia parcial o total del texto sin mi previa autorización, demás está aclarar que es mejor que eviten problemas.

* * *

><p>Capítulo VI.<p>

**Per amore**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previamente en Love Is Pure:<strong>__Cesare salva a Lucrezia de las manos de Sforza y huyen junto a Giulia Farnese, en el camino Cesare se separa de ellas, mientras que Lucrezia y Giulia van a hablar con el Rey Francés para evitar el evidente confrontamiento. Cuando Lucrezia llega a Roma se entera que Cesare aún no ha llegado. ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido?_

* * *

><p>Cuando Lucrezia asumió que Cesare no aparecería por el Umbral de su puerta diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que no corría riesgo, decidió buscarle por sí misma. A pesar de los designios de su madre para con ella, no pudo evitar huir cuanto antes al encuentro de su hermano. Preguntas tales como ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Estaría vivo? Rondaban por su cabeza y hacían que su corazón latiese desbocado preso del pánico.<p>

—¿Qué ocurre Lucrezia? —le detuvo Giulia antes de que entrase en los aposentos de su padre.

—Deseo hablar a solas con mi padre —murmuró Lucrezia.

—Está pensando qué hacer ante la llegada del ejército Francés, sería mejor no disturbar su pensamiento —sonrió Giulia.

—Es imperante que hable con él, cara Giulia, será sólo un momento —insistió Lucrezia.

—Si se trata de _tuo fratello_, debo decirte que no ha llegado a palacio, de ser así, tu padre ya lo habría comentado—la tomó de las manos Giulia.

—_Grazie, cara_ —sonrió amargada Lucrezia antes de marcharse.

Para su desgracia, Lucrezia no sabía por donde más buscar. Su hermano debía de haber llegado mucho antes que ella hasta Roma. ¿Qué le habría detenido? Se sentó en uno de los jardines del palacio de su padre, acongojada y asustada ante las imágenes que su mente creaba, aterrorizada por aquellos pensamientos en los que Cesare aparecía herido de muerte o preso por Sforza.

El sol parecía ensañarse con Cesare, el calor abrasador incendiaba toda su piel expuesta, sus heridas eran de consideración y los soldados Franceses le había amarrado a un mástil a todo sol antes de marchar. No tardarían en llegar los carroñeros si seguía así de expuesto y al caer la noche estaría completamente inseguro. ¡Maldito momento en el que decidió ir a buscar a Lucrezia! Su boca estaba seca y la necesidad de agua se hacía cada vez más insistente y real. Sabía que sin agua duraría mucho menos de lo que creía y la herida del costado parecía lo suficientemente profunda como para sobrevivirla por mucho tiempo.

Lucrezia esperó la noche, sabía que la única manera de salir del palacio Borgia sin ser vista era la oscuridad de la creciente noche con una luna casi imperceptible, salió en búsqueda de Micheletto, el fiel servidor de Cesare podría saber algo de su paradero o en su defecto ir en su búsqueda. Una vez que llegó a la habitación del sirviente tocó tres veces antes que la puerta se abriera. No le sorprendió ser recibida con la punta de un cuchillo en su frente, pero al ver quién era, Micheletto bajó de inmediato el arma y se disculpó.

—_Signora mia_, no era mi intención agredirla de esa manera—señaló el criado.

—Comprendo Micheletto, pero en estos momentos no me preocupa mi propia seguridad sino la de mi hermano. Dime: ¿Has sabido algo de él? —dijo angustiada.

—Signora mia, no he sabido nada de su hermano desde que él partió en su búsqueda —reconoció el sirviente.

—Se supone que llegaría primero a Roma, pero por motivos que desconozco él no ha llegado aún y temo por su vida—Lucrezia no tuvo que decir más, Micheletto tomó sus armas y caminó hasta la salida de su habitación.

—¿Dónde fue la última vez que le vio? —le cuestionó mientras caminaba hacía la caballeriza.

—En el camino hacia Roma, dos kilómetros antes del campamento Francés —señaló Lucrezia que le seguía las pisadas.

—Pues por ahí comenzaremos a buscar —fue todo lo que dijo antes de montar su caballo y partir.

Lo que Micheletto no esperaba era que Lucrezia le siguiera, cuando sintió el galope de un caballo tras de él no pudo evitar sorprenderse de ver a la hermana de su señor montar tan bien a caballo que le había alcanzado a una distancia considerable. Puesto que ya no podía hacer nada para evitar que la dama le siguiese, se quedó en silencio cabalgando en la dirección indicada.

—¡Silencio! —exigió cuando entraron en el camino principal —. Evite que su caballo haga demasiado ruido.

Lucrezia obedeció aún asustada por estar sola a mitad de la noche, pero su miedo radicaba en su temor por su hermano, por lo que intentó armarse de valor. Una vez que Micheletto se apartó del camino principal comenzó a rastrear las huellas que parecían haberse marcado en el suelo, por lo que se detenía y desmontaba para tocar el suelo. Cuando ya estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del camino principal, el sirviente prendió una antorcha.

—En esa dirección estaba el campamento Francés —señaló Lucrezia.

—¿Está segura, _Signora_? —cuestionó Micheletto no fiándose de la palabra de la joven.

—Así es.

La ansiedad de encontrarse más cerca del lugar la hacía creer que no encontraría a Cesare. Cuando estaban a un kilometro de distancia parecía que su corazón se fuese a desbocar, pero por más que intentaba mantener el control de sus emociones no pudo evitarlo y gritó desesperada el nombre de Cesare.

—_¡Signora!_ —le gritó Micheletto —. ¡¿Qué tiene usted en la cabeza? Acaba de dar nuestra posición exacta a cualquier enemigo que pudiese estar a la redonda, además de no saber si el amo ha sido arrestado por una trampa o algo por el estilo.

Lucrezia se reprendió haber gritado de esa manera desesperada, pero el silencio de la noche y el miedo habían actuado por ella sin pensar en nada más que en la posibilidad de encontrarle. En el preciso momento que aclaró su garganta sintió un quejido a lo lejos.

—¿Ha oído eso? —preguntó Lucrezia.

—Si —susurró Micheletto.

La joven se sintió tentada a gritar o susurrar el nombre de Cesare, pero se abstuvo luego de haber cometido el error de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Micheletto desmontó su caballo y ella le imitó y caminaron juntos en el mayor silencio que pudieron. El sirviente alumbraba con la antorcha y buscaba el origen de aquel quejido.

—Cesare —susurró Lucrezia —. Cesare.

Micheletto le reprendió con la mirada, sin necesidad de palabras, Lucrezia comprendió que no le agradaba para nada la idea de llevarla consigo. Otro quejido se escuchó, ya no tan lejos como parecía y se oía claramente a su izquierda. Cuando Micheletto alumbró la zona se encontró a siete metros del mástil y del hombre que estaba amarrado a él.

Lucrezia sin pensarlo corrió hasta el lugar y a pesar de la noche oscura supo que era Cesare. Le desató lo más rápido que pudo, mientras oía a Micheletto refunfuñar.

—Cesare —murmuró —. Cesare.

Este estaba aturdido, había perdido demasiada sangre y yacía casi muerto. El dolor estaba ramificado por todo su cuerpo y su seca boca anheló poder hablarle a su amada, pero la visión angelical que tenía frente a él le nublaba toda posibilidad de cordura.

—Permiso, _signora_, hay que vendarle y darle agua a este hombre —dijo trayendo consigo una bolsa llena de implementos necesarios.

—No podremos moverlo de aquí, sería muy peligroso traerlo a caballo —dijo Lucrezia luego de ver sus heridas y sus labios resecos.

—Será mejor que vaya a buscar ayuda a Roma —sentenció Micheletto.

—¿Me dejará a mitad de la noche? —respondió asustada Lucrezia.

—Claro que no, es usted la que se marchará en busca de ayuda—aclaró el sirviente.

—Usted no me moverá de aquí, en casos como estos puedo ser de mayor utilidad aquí que en busca de ayuda —sentenció Lucrezia muy segura.

Ante la insistencia de la dama y por temor a que cuando su señor estuviese repuesto le criticase su actuar, decidió obedecer a Lucrezia y se marchó con la promesa de traer ayuda y regresar cuanto antes. Lucrezia tomó la antorcha que Micheletto le había dejado y la enterró firmemente cerca de Cesare para poder verle.

—¡Oh, querido mío! —susurró Lucrezia sosteniendo la cabeza de Cesare en su seno —. Ya estarás bien, te pondrás mejor, _amore mio._

Lucrezia no podía negar el miedo que crecía en su interior, ver a Cesare en esas condiciones la hacía reconocer un triste futuro, era temerosa de pertenecer a una soledad en la que Cesare no estuviese más. Fue entonces cuando se preguntó ¿Quién habría sido aquel que le dejó así de esa manera? ¿Habrían sido delincuentes de camino?

Cuando Micheletto fue en búsqueda de la madre de su señor ya eran altas horas de la noche, por lo que tuvo que esperar largo tiempo antes que la dama estuviese preparada para que le atendiese. Una vez enterada de la noticia corrió hasta el mensajero que fue en búsqueda del médico y le daría la alerta al Papa.

—¡Dense prisa! —gritaba la mujer —. ¡No hay tiempo que perder, preparen agua y compresas!

El caos que se desató en las habitaciones del Santo Pontifice fue tal, que hasta Giulia Farnese se dio por enterada del accidente ocurrido a Cesare. Con vagos intentos procuraba mantener la calma de Alessandro, pero este estaba al borde de la desesperación, envió a la Guardia Papal a buscarle cuanto antes y fue así como se hizo.

Mientras Lucrezia estaba temerosa por la vida de Cesare y a la vez por la propia vida que podría verse terminada en segundos si le viese algún malandrín, comenzó a limpiar las heridas lo mejor que pudo. Jamás había tratado las heridas de ningún hombre, no era de su conocimiento el ver y cuidar heridas de batalla, mucho menos unas de estas envergaduras.

—Lucrezia —divagaba Cesare —. Lucrezia —volvía a exigir en su condición.

—Esto aquí —susurraba ella entre lágrimas —. Estoy aquí, Cesare.

La fiebre aumentaba a pesar de la noche fría, Cesare parecía estar hirviendo por dentro y, por lo poco que sabía Lucrezia, eso no era nada bueno. Con la limitada agua que le dejó Micheletto, mojó algunos paños y comenzó a pasárselos por el cuerpo dañado que alguna vez fue majestuoso y sin marca alguna. A pesar de las condiciones en las que su hermano se encontraba y el miedo que la invadía, no podía evitar reconocer a sí misma que era un cuerpo maravilloso. No era un guerrero musculoso y fortachón, pero sin duda tenía un cuerpo trabajado, músculos cuidados en ejercicio frecuente y una piel tostada en su punto justo para parecerle atractivo. Imágenes de sus momentos juntos en los cuales apreciaba su cuerpo se rememoraron en su mente y se criticó fuertemente por eso, no era momento de sentirse así de atraída cuando el riesgo de la vida de su hermano podría ser fatal.

—Cesare —besaba su frente —, _per __favore_, Cesare.

Un atisbo de esperanza nació en los ojos de Lucrezia al ver que Cesare comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, ante el gran esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo ella le pidió en multiples susurros que no se esforzara y que descansara.

—Lucrezia —gruñó ante el dolor, aunque en realidad el resultado fue un sonido gutural que sorprendió a Lucrezia—. Lucrezia, por favor…

—Silencio —le ordenó su hermana —. Descansa y duerme, es lo único que puedes hacer en este estado.

—Lucrezia —volvió a Gruñir —. Sácame de aquí.

—No, no puedes moverte, la herida se abriría aún más, deja de desvariar y duérmete que Micheletto fue por ayuda a Roma —sonrió intentando calmarle.

A los ojos de Cesare, que estaban alterados por la fiebre, Lucrezia parecía un ángel, un precioso ángel lleno de luz que estaba allí. Pero a pesar de lo alterado que podría estar por las heridas y la fiebre sabía lo que había oído y visto, sabía que no debía estar allí, que probablemente fuese una trampa más y que la ayuda de Roma no llegase a tiempo antes que esta se descubriese.

—Debes sacarme de aquí, la ayuda de Roma nunca —se quejó—, nunca llegará a tiempo. Debemos marcharnos, estaré bien si me llevas lejos de aquí, Lucrezia.

Fue entonces cuando Lucrezia apagó la antorcha, llena de miedos y de dudas, no sabía qué hacer y mucho menos que tan cierto era lo que le decía su hermano.

Cuando los caballos del Papa y el médico que había enviado Vannozza comenzaron a acercarse a la zona, Micheletto se extrañó de no ver la antorcha encendida que le guiase hasta donde estaban. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que podría haber pasado a la mitad de la noche con una mujer sola y un hombre herido. Maldijo en su interior el momento en que aceptó que Lucrezia se quedase con Cesare a solas.

—¿Dónde decías que era? —gruñó el Capitán de la Guardia Papal.

—Por aquí, a unos metros —respondió Micheletto.

Pero cuando llegaron al lugar sólo encontraron señas de donde había yacido Cesare, ninguno de los dos estaba allí, para su desgracia no había señal que pudiese indicarle donde habían ido, una mujer asustada y un hombre herido, no era muy difícil de adivinar, podrían haber sido atacados por cualquiera que estuviese de paso, pero allí no habían señales de lucha.

—¡Aquí no hay nadie! —gritó otro guardia.

—Eso se evidencia —gruñó Micheletto.

Lucrezia era incapaz de haber subido a Cesare al caballo, era imposible y forzarlo a intentarlo sería inútil. Una vez que Cesare intentó ponerse de pie, ella supo que esa forma también sería una pérdida de tiempo, él era incapaz de erguirse y ella no podía levantarlo o ayudarle a caminar por más de diez metros.

—Lucrezia —murmuró Cesare con dolor —. Arrástrame hasta esos matorrales. Haré lo que pueda por ayudarte.

Una vez que Cesare estuvo acomodado y el caballo escondido, fue al lugar donde estuvo con Cesare e intentó borrar toda aquella señal que podría delatar que allí habían estado. Lo único que lo haría sería el mástil que existía allí. No podía quitarlo a buenas y primeras y no tenía la fuerza necesaria para quitarlo de allí. Fue a buscar a su caballo y este de una coz arrancó el mástil desde el suelo. Una vez cubierto el orificio que este había dejado, fue y enterró el mástil a trescientos metros más allá de donde estuvieron y dejó señas que allí habían estado.

No sabía por qué estaba haciendo aquello, pero confiaba en que Cesare, a pesar de su desvarío lo sabría.

—¿Y donde están ahora entonces? —dijo Giulia Farnese que había sido enviada por el Papa para que fuese sus ojos en aquella búsqueda.

—No lo sé, Signora —respondió Micheletto.

—Si no hay nada que buscar, esto es una pérdida de tiempo —respondió el Capitán.

—Devuelvanse ustedes, déjenme al médico y vayan a dar aviso al Papa que estaré en búsqueda de su hijo y que no descansaré hasta encontrarle —sentenció Micheletto.

—La Signora Sforza está con él—le dijo Giulia —, si el Papa se entera que nos hemos dado por vencidos en la búsqueda de sus hijos nos degollará a todos.

Ante esa declaración los veinte hombres de la Guardia del Papa se asustaron, por lo que decidieron no abandonar la búsqueda.

—Nos separaremos —sentenció el capitán —. En dos grupos de hombres que buscarán por todo el norte y el sur. Nos encontraremos aquí a mediodía.

Micheletto esperó que los hombres se marchasen para seguir la búsqueda por las suyas, algo no estaba bien y lo sabía. La Signora Sforza sería incapaz de mover a Cesare y este en las condiciones que estaba sería incapaz de moverse por sí mismo.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —le dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Giulia Farnese no había seguido a ninguno de los dos grupos, algo en la mirada de esa mujer le hacía desconfiar.

—Usted, Signora, se irá a informar al Papa, mientras que yo ayudaré en la búsqueda —sentenció.

—¿Pretende usted que me marche así, sin más a decirle al Papa que no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde están sus hijos? —alzó una ceja—. ¿Me cree idiota?

—No he dicho eso, Signora—gruñó Micheletto.

Pensó en que tendría que buscar la manera de deshacerse de ella para poder seguir en la búsqueda de su señor y la única forma en la que se le ocurría hacerlo era siguiendo uno de los grupos de la Guardia Papal.

Lucrezia esperó que los ruidos de los caballos se alejasen antes de comenzar a revisar las curaciones de Cesare. No parecía haber mejora, pero la fiebre ya no estaba tan alta como hacía un par de horas. Esperó que Cesare durmiese lo suficiente y decidió dejarle allí para ir en búsqueda de ayuda en las cercanías de un pueblo que quedaba cerca del arroyo por el que habían pasado cuando venían hacía Roma.

—Te dejaré aquí por unas horas —le susurró a Cesare —. Volveré por ti con ayuda.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridas.<strong>

**Perdonen la tardanza, la Universidad me tiene al borde del Colapso.**

**Por las cosas y movimientos estudiantiles ocurridos en mi país, aún no puedo tener vacaciones. Probablemente ni las tenga.**

**Quería dejarles el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.**

**Cariños.**

**Manne Van Necker**


End file.
